Our New Texas Life
by Shadazefan14
Summary: "Our day came and gone, life is different. I would've never thought I would get married. Anyways, we aren't home right now, we are more like on a much needed vacation, in a different country. We can't wait to get home." Alcohol Content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

She sat here on the sandy beach watching the waves come and go. She sat next to her husband. People strolled by but not very often. She was happy. He watched his wife enjoy her time away from the ranch. He watched her lilac hair blow in the breeze. There were so many things to do in Australia the first thing they did was head to the beach in Sydney where they landed. It was their third day there. "Blaze?" He asked.

"Hmm." She answered.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked sitting closer to her.

"I don't remember the last time I actually got to relax like this. Let's head back to the hotel before I get sunburnt." Blaze said.

They grabbed their towels and headed back to the hotel. People were so kind. They got back to their room. "Shadow, is my phone over there?" Blaze asked.

"Yep." He said and handed her the phone.

"Mom called." Blaze said.

She dialed home and awaited an answer.

The darkness just set in when the phone started ringing in Texas. "Hello?" The light blue cat answered.

"Hey I saw I missed your call, we were busy." Blaze said.

"How's Australia?" She asked.

"It's wonderful. People are so kind and I just love their accent. Tomorrow we are going to head out to the outback to an Australian Rodeo see what they are like. I'll take pictures for everybody to see when I get home. The beaches are so perfect. I'll send a picture to Sonic's phone and he'll show you…. Hopefully."

"What did you two do today?"

"Well, Shadow got a really bad sunburn because I told him to put sunscreen on but he didn't listen to me." Blaze said it loud enough for Shadow to hear her.

In the background she heard Shadow's reply. "Because it wasn't that hot out."

Chet walked over to Faith and she put it on speaker phone. "If you could be here right now it would be awesome."

Then the hands and Gwen snuck in to join the conversation. "I would love to be there with you but I cook and I can't leave." Faith said.

"Hey, why don't you head over to the computer so we can video chat because I bet the whole ranch is listening. Bye." Blaze said and hung up.

She headed over to the computer on logged on to her Skype account. Her mother's face appeared on the screen with everyone else. "Hey, you look sun burnt." Faith said.

"We were out on the beach earlier." Blaze said.

Shadow came over and sat down. His chest was red and was visible under his back fur. "Next time you should listen to your wife Shadow. She's smart you know." Sonic laughed.

"Very funny Sonic." Shadow said.

Everyone laughed. "Looks like you got a pretty nice room. How much did it cost?" Chet asked.

"40 us dollars. Can you believe it? Plus we have a bathroom and free meals for our entire stay. It has a walk in closet and the bathroom isn't tiny." Blaze said.

"40 dollars?! God that dirt cheap." Marley said.

"We stopped by the local zoo and Shadow got kicked by a kangaroo. I got it all on video. It's hysterical."

"Why does everything happen to my little brother?" Gwen said.

"I don't know, she told me to hand it the carrot. It grabbed my arm and kicked me. It hurt." Shadow mumbled.

"Well, we are heading out to the Outback Mates to see what rodeos are like here." Blaze said.

"I love you Blaze." Faith said.

"Love you too." Blaze said and their chat ended.

"Shadow got kicked by a kangaroo, that has got to be funny." Sonic said.

"He got sun burnt bad, I could see it under that black fur of his. Man that must hurt like hell." Gwen said.

Back in Australia….

They packed their bags and headed out to meet their guide. She was a young raccoon, no older than 20 years old. She wore a sleeveless green shirt with a pair of black shorts. She grew up in the outback. "G'day Mates, you must be the Texans." She greeted.

"That's us." Blaze said.

"I'm Marine, let's head out to that rodeo." Marine said.

The put their bags in the back of the truck and they headed into the outback. It looked just like any rodeo grounds. Dirt, horses, cow, everything looked like home. "Finally, a place I am familiar with." Shadow said.

"Looks just like Dusty Rapids." Blaze said.

"You are from Dusty Rapids?" Marine asked.

"Yeah."

"Black Creek Ranch?"

"Yeah."

"On worldly news, we heard 'bout that deadly gun fight that happened. I'm am surprise you guys are still living."

Blaze and Shadow looked at each other. The gun fight made news in Australia. They shook it off and carried their bags into the small hotel. Once they got their room they headed straight to the rodeo grounds. A couple of Australians saw them and headed over. "G'day mates, you here to watch or ride?" The bigger fox asked.

"A little bit of both." Shadow answered.

"You here for vacation?"

"I guess you could say that." Blaze said.

"Well, broncs are up, you ride them or bulls?"

"Broncos, I don't really care for bull riding."

They made their way up to the chutes. An Australian stepped aside so Shadow could ride. "Good luck Mate." He said.

Shadow settled down inside. He felt at home, except in a different country. He nodded his head and the horse burst out. He held on like there was no ground below him. The buzzer sounded and he hopped off. The crowd went wild. When he climbed back up they were amazed. "You stayed on for the whole 8 seconds?" One asked.

"I always do." Shadow replied.

"Right." Blaze said.

"When have I fell off?"

"Let's see, when you first saw me, you fell into that water trough." Blaze smiled as she settled down inside the chutes.

"I've never seen a Shelia ride a bronc before." He said.

"She's one of the best back home." Shadow said.

When the gate opened the horse jumped 5 feet in the air. Blaze held on tighter and waited for the buzzer. The horse spun and rolled, but couldn't Blaze off. When the buzzer sounded she jumped off. She made her way back to Shadow. "You are so good." The fox said.

"I hear that all the time. We are going to head, bye." Blaze said.

They headed out back to the hotel. Darkness started setting in for the night. She hopped onto the computer to call her mom.

In Texas…

The rooster crowed and everybody was up eating. "You know, poker doesn't seem all that fun without Shadow." Frank said.

"Well he isn't going to be playing with us anymore." Marley said.

"You guys are a bunch of whiners." Gwen laughed.

Sonic and Silver nodded. Jet agreed with them. "What are we up to today?" Travis asked.

"Training horses and checking on the cows. What else would we do?" The maroon cat asked.

"I knew that." Bill said.

A chime on the computer interrupted their conversation. Faith jumped up and ran over to the computer. Blaze was waiting for them. "Hey honey, how you guys doing?" Faith said.

"We just got back, our guide found us a rodeo." Blaze said.

"I can see that. You are all dusty." Faith laughed.

"These cowboys never in their life have seen a woman ride a bronc. They we amazed."

"I'd bet. Where's Shadow?"

"He's in the shower, he wanted to wash off all the dirt. It is so hot here, I reminds me of Texas. Right now Shadow is in heaven, he finally feels like he's home, except in a different country."

Chet joined Faith along with the hands. "Hey Blaze." They said.

"Hey guys, keeping up with the work my dad send out?"

"He gives us more every day. When are you going to be home so you can come and do the work?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we miss you." Jet said.

Blaze laughed. "We just got here, we aren't leaving anytime soon. We'll be home maybe next week."

Shadow came out of the bathroom just wearing a towel around his waist. "Get back in there." Blaze said.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were talking to your parents." He said and walked back into the bathroom.

Sonic and Silver busted up laughing. "Were you two busy?" Chet asked.

"No, we just got back not even 10 minutes ago." Blaze said.

Chet shook his head. "We have chores to do. I love you Blaze."

"Bye guys, talk to you tonight." Blaze said.

She stood up and opened the bathroom door. Shadow had a pair of jeans on and he was working on buttoning up his shirt. She walked up to him and planted her hand on his chest. "Are you taking me somewhere where we have to dress nice?" She asked.

"Of course. Hurry up and get ready." Shadow said and kissed her.

Shadow stepped out and Blaze washed off the dirt. She changed into clean clothes and they headed out to a restaurant. It was about 11 by the time they were done. They walked down the street back to the hotel. "It's beautiful out." Blaze said.

"It sure is." Shadow said as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

When they got back to the hotel, they changed into pajamas and went to bed. The next morning the headed out to Uluru. (That giant Rock in the Australian Outback). "Man, I have never seen a rock this big." Shadow said.

"It's huge." Blaze said.

They drove back far enough and Blaze snapped a couple of pictures. They Uluru, the they towards a cattle station. "They are in need of help. Do you want to help them for a day?" Marine asked.

"They moving cows?" Shadow asked.

"Yep, they don't have enough people to keep the herd in line."

"We'll help." Blaze said.

The owner saddled them up two horses and they made their way to the other hands. "Glad you could make it mates, we could use the help." One said.

"We are glad to help you guys out. Tell us what we've got to do and we'll start." Blaze said.

"Keep the cows from running out, if they do just rope it and bring it back to the herd." With that they took off.

"It's just like back home, except we are not in Texas." Blaze said.

Shadow nodded his head and took off after a runaway cow. He brought it back to the herd and rode next to Blaze again. After a couple of hours the made it back to the ranch. "We appreciate your help today. Anything we can do for you?" The owner asked.

"We are good. We are going to head back to Sydney to catch our plane back to Texas." Blaze said.

They hopped in the truck and started their long journey back to Sydney. About two days, they made it back to the airport. "See you next time" Marine said.

About an another two days, they made it back to Dallas. They never told their parents they were home. "Let's head home, I don't think I am going to fly again." Shadow said.

"Good, we might not be leaving again." Blaze said.

All the lights were on when they pulled up. Chet and Faith ran out to greet them. "Your back! Why didn't you tell us?" Faith said as she hugged her daughter.

"We wanted to surprise you." Blaze said.

"Let's get you two inside, you must be exhausted."

Shadow and Blaze nodded their heads. They grabbed their bags from the back and all the ranch hands seemed happy to see them. "Well, welcome home, you two missed out on a bunch of fun stuff." Sonic said.

"Missed out? I don't think so. I got to spend a whole week away from you. I think it was wonderful." Shadow said.

"Well, you're nice." Silver said.

"So, how is that sunburn?" Gwen asked.

"It has gotten worse. It hurts like hell."

"Next time maybe you will listen to me." Blaze said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "See, they already act like an old married couple." Bill said.

Everyone busted up laughing. "Anything happen while we were gone?" Blaze asked her dad.

"Mr. Farrington came over and helped us work on the fences. He bought two horses and Justin left Dusty Rapids." Chet said.

"He helped you? That's awesome. Something happened to him in prison because he doesn't go from a rich snot to a helpful country folk." Blaze said.

"He sold off all of his fancy clothes yesterday. He went and bought just regular cowboy clothes. He's very different. Oh and Alex got out of jail but she too left Dusty Rapids."

"Well that's two less snots we have to worry about." Shadow said.

Blaze carried her bags up into her room and collapsed on her bed. It was nice to be away but now she isn't leaving. The door opened up and Shadow stepped in. He set his bags down on the floor and sat next to her. She sat up and leaned up against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I love you Shadow." Blaze said.

"I love you too Blaze." He said and kissed her forehead.

She stood up and changed into her pajamas. She crawled under the covers and instantly fell asleep. Shadow did the same and he too fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The rooster crowed and everybody got up to go eat. Sonic headed into the house and Blaze was already glued to the computer. Her camera sat next to her. She must be uploading pictures. He walked over and sat next to her. "Hey Sonic, glad to see you are up." Blaze said.

"Looks like you guys had fun." Sonic said studying the picture.

It was Shadow on a bronc. "We had a blast. Hey take a look at this." Blaze said and pulled up the video.

"Hand him the carrot. It's what he wants." Blaze voice said.

The kangaroo hopped over to Shadow and grabbed his arm. He jerked and the kangaroo brought up his powerful legs and slammed them into Shadow's stomach. Then the kangaroo hopped away while Shadow laid on the ground moaning. Sonic busted up laughing. "He isn't going to listen to you ever again is he." Sonic said.

"Nope, he doesn't listen to me now." Blaze said.

"I heard that." Shadow said.

"You only hear what you want to hear." Blaze told him.

"Time to eat." Faith said.

They stood up and headed towards the table. Shadow sat down next to Blaze. Faith put French Toast on the table with some toast and bacon. Once they were done they headed out to do their chores. Blaze headed into the stables and her foal she named Thunder, jumped up and ran over to her. "Hey Thunder." She said.

Thunder stuck his head in her hand. "You've gotten so big." Blaze said.

She led Thunder out to the pasture and let him run. Amy and Rouge pulled up. "You made it back." Amy said.

Blaze turned around and faced them. "I always come home."

Rouge and Amy hugged her. "Tell her Rouge." Amy said.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Knuckles proposed." Rouge said.

"Are you serious?" Blaze said.

Rouge held out her hand and showed Blaze the ring. "I'm so happy for you."

"I also chose you to be my Maid of Honor."

Blaze's smiled faded and Rouge's widened. "Not another dress." Blaze mumbled.

"Come on, they are beautiful. You wore one before this won't be any different." Amy said.

"You are crazy. I don't want to wear another dress but I will do it. When are we going to go pick out dresses?"

"We were hoping tomorrow. Is that fine?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, I just got back from my honeymoon and I am put to work. Just come pick me up."

"You have got to show me some pictures." Amy said.

"Shadow, come here." Blaze said.

Shadow walked over her way. "You need to see his sun burn." Blaze giggled. "Unbutton your shirt."

"God, woman you are bossy." Shadow said as he did what she said.

"Shadow, why didn't you put sun screen on?" Rouge said.

"It wasn't that hot I didn't except me to fall asleep on the beach." Shadow said and buttoned his shirt back up.

"Come here and see this funny video. Shadow got his butt beat by a kangaroo." Blaze said and headed towards the ranch house with Shadow, Rouge and Amy following behind.

"Sonic told me you showed him." Shadow said.

"I did, you got a problem with it?"

"No."

Rouge and Amy shook their heads. Blaze hopped up on the computer. Rouge and Amy cracked up when the video was over. "I forgot to tell you news about our gun fight last year made news headlines over in Australia." Blaze said.

"You're kidding?" Amy asked.

"No, like when we pulled up to the rodeo grounds I said it looked like Dusty Rapids. Our guide asked if we were from Black Creek and when we answered she said it was on the news."

"That's nuts, it wasn't all that bad but I guess gun fights don't happen that often." Amy said.

"I know, anyways we are going to head home and get some things organized. I'll pick you up around 1 or so." Rouge said and left with Amy.

"Pick you up for what?" Shadow asked.

"Knuckles proposed and I have to go dress shopping because she chose me to be her Maid of Honor." Blaze moaned.

"Wearing dresses ain't that bad." Shadow smirked.

"Excuse me but I hate wearing dresses just like you hate wearing fancy suits."

Shadow pulled her to his side and they headed back outside. They saddled up their horses and headed off to find the cows. They rode hand in hand. They found the cows down by the river. "Let's swim." Shadow smirked.

Blaze hopped off and took off her clothes so she was wearing her swimming suit. "What are you waiting for, let's go." She said and jumped off the dock.

Shadow followed her close behind. Sonic and Silver showed up and ruin their fun. "Why do you always show up and ruin our fun?" Blaze asked.

They ignored her and jumped off the dock. Later on Travis, Gwen, Marley and Jet showed up. "Anybody else coming?" Blaze asked.

"Nope, Bill won't swim, Frank can't swim and Chet refuses to come. Faith never leaves the house." Marley answered.

Later on they sat around the fire to dry off. "You know it is pretty boring in the hand house without you Shadow." Silver said.

"Yeah, I mean you made poker fun and now only Bill and Frank win." Marley said.

"You are a bunch of crybabies. I am just right next door, come over and ask I'll play. It's not like I'm in Canada or Australia." Shadow said.

"You were in Australia." Sonic pointed out.

"For a week and you guys acted like I was gone for a whole year."

"We did all of your dirty work while you and Blaze went on vacation." Jet laughed.

"I still did some work." Shadow said.

"What? Haul bags back and forth?" Travis asked.

"No, some cattle rancher needed help moving his cattle. We spent the day with him. It felt like being here, but it wasn't." Blaze said.

"Manuel labor? I thought you just spent your days sleeping on the beach." Silver said.

"If we did, we would've gotten a bad sun burn." Blaze said looking up at Shadow.

"It was only like, 67 degrees out there. I didn't except to fall asleep."

Everyone laughed. "Right, and the clouds were blocking the sun." Marley said.

"They were, no joke. I wasn't supposed to get a sun burn as bad as I did."

Gwen and Blaze shook their heads. "You boys are helpless." Gwen said.

They hopped up into the saddle and headed home. "You know it is rather peaceful here. I love it. It reminds me of my ranch." Gwen said.

"It does." Shadow agreed.

They made it back to the ranch. Bill and Frank were catching horses to start training. Blaze and Shadow hopped off to help them. "Are these from Ever Green?" Blaze asked.

"Nope, they are from your college. They needed horses trained but they didn't have any trainers." Bill answered.

Frank put one into the chute. "Here you go Shadow." He said.

Shadow settled down inside and nodded his head. As soon as he flew out, his hat was crushed under the horse's hooves. After a while, the big stallion was tuckered out. He could only manage a small hop. Shadow hopped off and brought the stallion into the stables. Blaze went next. She was on a small, bay mare. The mare spun around in circle and Blaze held on. Once the mare stopped spinning, Blaze's head didn't. She tried to focus but couldn't and when the mare started bucking, the lights went out for Blaze.

Shadow walked out of the stables and sat up on the gate. He enjoyed watching Blaze ride. The mare started spinning before bucking and Shadow knew right there Blaze was riding normal. When the mare stopped and started bucking, Blaze flew off and tumbled in the dirt. She didn't move. Hopping off the fence, Shadow headed over to her. She was unconscious when he made it over to her. Chet was right beside him. "Take her inside, have Faith check her over." Chet said.

Shadow nodded his head and picked up his wife. Sonic opened the gate for him and followed him to get the door. He headed into their room and laid her on the bed. Faith followed him up. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't really know, she fell off but she didn't hit her head on anything. Chet and I checked her over." Shadow answered.

Faith double checked Blaze over. "I don't see anything; maybe the heat got the best of her." Faith said and headed down stairs.

Shadow sat next to Blaze on the bed. Faith came back up with a small bowl of water and a towel. "Try to keep her cool." Faith said and handed him the bowl.

She headed back downstairs. Blaze could hear voices and jolted awake. She was about to freak out when she didn't know where she was. "Calm down Blaze, I'm here." Shadow voice calmed her down.

"What happened?"

"You fell off. Did you hit your head?"

"I don't know, it doesn't hurt."

"Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"My bones hurt but I think that might've been from the fall I had."

Faith came back up. "Do you feel okay?" She asked.

"I've got a tiny stomach ache but nothing major."

"Supper is almost ready." Faith said and headed downstairs once more.

Blaze and Shadow followed her. The ranch hands were sitting in the living room. Blaze sat down next to Shadow and her father. "Well, she's alive." Sonic said.

"I just fell off nothing major happened."

"Some major did happen, you fell off." Silver said.

Everyone laughed. "Come and eat." Faith said.

Blaze sat down and felt sick to her stomach. What was up? She never has been dizzy, never had an upset stomach like this. She stood up and headed upstairs to her bathroom. When she least expected it, she hurled into the toilet. She was glad they were talking and didn't hear her. She grabbed her cup and filled it up to get the nasty taste out of her mouth. She wiped off her face and sat down on the floor. She went through everything she ate but nothing should make her feel this way. She flushed and headed into her room. A couple minutes later, Shadow came in. "Blaze, are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know I feel horrible." She grumbled.

Shadow sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe you caught something." Shadow said.

"Maybe." Blaze said.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Maybe some sleep will help."

Blaze nodded and stood up to change her clothes. Once she was done, she crawled under the covers and fell asleep. Shadow headed down the stairs and straight to the hand house. He opened the door and Sonic was happy to see him. "I never thought you would come over here." He laughed.

"I'm not tired yet." He said and went to the fridge to grab himself a beer.

Gwen sat next to him. "Is she okay?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm thinking she caught something. She'll be fine tomorrow." Shadow said.

Frank dealt out the cards. Shadow concentrated on his hand hoping to get the best. He laid down the two lowest cards, a two and a three. Frank handed him cards. Of course he gets a two and a three. He flipped his cards down on the table and sat back. "Not feeling lucky?" Bill asked.

"Nope, not this time." Was Shadow's reply.

Gwen sat back not wanting to join the game. When she couldn't sit there anymore she headed to bed. She heard the door open and she knew Shadow was leaving. The other hands headed off to bed shortly after Shadow left. Shadow saw the lights were off in the ranch house so he quietly snuck into his bedroom. Blaze was sleeping peacefully so he quietly changed and laid down beside her.

The rooster crowed on Black Creek ranch and everybody were hauling themselves out of bed. Shadow sat up and saw Blaze was still asleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead then got out of bed. He changed into his work clothes and headed downstairs to grab a cup of coffee. "Good morning Shadow." Faith said.

"Good morning to you too." Shadow said and sat at the table.

Faith handed him a cup and filled it up. Gwen was the first one in. "Look who's up early." Gwen said.

"I can't sleep much longer." Shadow said.

Gwen settled down next to her little brother, well bigger brother if you look at them standing next to one another. Chet walked down the hall and sat down. "You guys are early birds." He said.

Shadow nodded and watched the horses outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blaze heard everyone downstairs having a silent conversation. She hauled herself out of bed. Her head hurt, her stomach hurt. "What did I do?" She asked herself.

She kept wondering why she felt so sick, then it came to her. "No, it can't be." She said.

It wasn't the food she ate; it was her second night in Australia. They got lost in the moment and swept them away. Him and her, alone in their room. "I don't need this now." Blaze said.

If she was pregnant, that means she would have to take it easy. No training horses, no doing this and no doing that. There was also an advantage; she didn't have to wear a dress. Well, it depends when she's having it. If it's next week, it definitely means she's wearing a dress. She put on her work clothes and headed down stairs. She had to be for sure before she told anyone. She settled down next to Shadow. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"A little bit." She said.

The rest of the hands came in to eat their fill. "Do you want to check the cows Blaze?" Chet asked.

"Shadow and I can. Do you need me for anything else?"

"No."

"Okay."

After breakfast they headed into the stables to saddle up. It was a quiet ride to find the cows. They didn't talk to each other. They acted like they didn't know each other. They found the cows. "let's sit here for a bit." Shadow said and hopped off.

Blaze did the same. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Blaze forgot about her worries when his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kept his hands on her hips. After a few minutes, they broke for air. "I love you Shadow." She said.

"I love you too Blaze." He said.

They hopped back into the saddle and headed back to the ranch. Rouge was sitting in the driveway. Rouge saw her and grinned. Blaze went to turn her horse around but Shadow grabbed her reins. "If you don't argue, it will be very quick." He said.

"Uhh, I don't want to wear a dress." Blaze moaned.

"You have no choice."

They headed into the stables and Blaze headed towards Rouge. "Let's go." Amy said.

Blaze hopped into the passenger side and they drove off. "What colors did you three decide on?" Blaze asked.

"We are going with a blue. Any color of blue." Rouge said.

"Blue is nice." Blaze said.

Rouge saw worry behind her tough cowgirl eyes. Something was up and she wasn't telling them. "Blaze is something going on?" Amy asked.

She must've saw it too. "Nothing." Blaze answered and turned her gaze out the window.

"Blaze you can tell us." Rouge said stopping on the side of the road.

"It's nothing, I just haven't felt good." Blaze lied once more.

She was running out of lies, she didn't want to tell them but they were making it extremely difficult to hide the truth. "Blaze, I'm not leaving until you tell me." Rouge said.

Blaze shook her head. "It's not official yet, but do not start screaming when I tell you. You must also tell no one other wise I will kill you both."

"I won't tell anybody, just tell us."

"Girls, I think I'm pregnant."

**At the ranch…. **

Shadow unsaddled their horses and led them out to the pasture. "Here Shadow, we got a ride for you." Silver said.

Shadow headed towards the chutes. The horse was a huge stallion. His eyes showed anger and rage. Nothing was going to stop him. Shadow eyed up the horse and settled down inside. He felt his adrenaline pump, he was scared but he wasn't going to show it. He clutched on to the rope and nodded his head. The stallion burst out with everything he had. Shadow held on tight. It was about 10 minutes and the horse wasn't even tired, but Shadow was. His hand hurt but he couldn't let go. "Chet, it's been 10 minutes and that horse hasn't even stopped to take a breather." Sonic said.

Shadow felt his hand slipping towards the end of the rope. He couldn't hold on anymore but he needed too. The horse flipped on top of him but Shadow dodged just in time. The horse stood up and started spinning. He lost his hold and was flung across the arena. He tumbled in the dirt. The horse saw him and charged. Shadow rolled under the fence before the horse could get him. Sonic and Silver ran over. "I thought you were never going to let go." Sonic said.

"I couldn't hold on anymore, that was too long for me." Shadow said while dusting the dirt off of him.

He took off his glove and he could barely make a fist because of how sore it was. "You going again Shadow?" Bill asked.

"No, I can't hold on to that rope any longer." He answered.

Bill nodded and struggles to get the horse back in the chute. "I have never seen a horse like this." Chet said.

Everyone agreed.

**Back with the girls…. **

Rouge's jaw dropped. "You're kidding right?"

Blaze shook her head. "I'm not I mean I haven't ate anything that would make me hurl in the toilet most of the night. I am not allergic to anything and I don't fall off a bucking horse. I need you to keep this little conversation secret until I know for sure. Will you help me out?"

"Of course we will, we've been friends ever since we were born." Amy said.

The headed back on the road to Dallas. "When are you planning on having the wedding?" Blaze asked.

"Monday of next week. Knuckles didn't want to wait any longer." Rouge said.

Blaze's jaw dropped. "NOOOOO!" Blaze mind screamed. Blaze put on a smile. "I'm very happy to know."

"We know you are." Rouge laughed.

"You've only been engaged for about a week. That is the shortest engagement I have ever heard of."

"Yep, Knuckles didn't want a long engagement; he said I have waited long enough. We've been dating for five years now; I think that's long enough."

"He's got that right."

"You only dated Shadow for a year, and then you got married. That isn't very long, and you are probably already pregnant. He didn't wait to start a family did he?" Amy said.

"Nope, I really don't know what his reaction will be. I know he won't be mad which is a good thing."

The made it to Dallas and Blaze was already wore out. All she did was sit in a truck. The pulled up to the same wedding shop Blaze went to. They walked in and the person they least excepted was there. Alex Farrington. The tall weasel walked over to them. "I think I've seen you three before." She said trying to remember.

"We stopped in and got a dress about 2 months ago." Blaze said.

"I remember you, you complained about every dress you tried on." She snapped her fingers.

"That's me." Blaze said.

"Well who's the lucky gal this time?"

Rouge nodded her head. "I am. I was thinking something sexy, something that stands out. Somewhere between 600 and 800 dollars." Rouge said.

"Well, follow me."

They followed her. Blaze felt Alex's eyes on her. They seemed to burn her skin. While Rouge was trying on dresses, Alex came over. "Well, look who came out of the dust bowl." She said.

"You working here, or did someone propose to you?" Amy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I work here because I couldn't get a job at the horse shop." Alex said.

"I didn't know you liked dresses?" Blaze said.

"I don't but it was the only available job there was. Where did you and your husband head off too? Mexico? You weren't there when I left."

"Nope, we headed down to Australia. Beautiful sandy beaches, friendly people. You should try going there to learn their way."

Alex glared at her and stormed off. "Apparently she dint like the word friendly." Amy laughed.

Rouge stepped out of the dressing room wear a strapless white dress. It was skinny until it reached her knees, and then it frilled out. "Do you like this one?" She asked.

Blaze and Amy nodded. "It's perfect." Blaze said.

"If I was wearing the ugliest dress, you would say it's perfect. Amy?"

"It's wonderful. We need to head down town to go get our dresses." Amy said.

Rouge nodded and changed back into her clothes. They paid for the dress and headed to their truck. Blaze was glad she was leaving Alex, she didn't care about her. They pulled up to the dress shop and an assortment of colors could be seen through the window. They walked in and were greeted by a tall man. He was a rat, not the most handsome man in the world. "Hello ladies, how can I help you?" He asked.

"We are looking for some bridesmaid dresses. Blue preferably." Rouge said.

"Right this way." He said.

Rouge and Amy went through the dresses. "I think we should let Blaze try them on." Amy said.

"What!? No way, one time is enough." Blaze said.

"Yep, she's doing it." Rouge said and shoved her in the dressing room.

"I hate you both." Blaze mumbled and stripped out of her clothes into the dresses.

The first dress was a baby blue one. It had spaghetti straps. It a skinny dress that touched the floor. It wasn't short which Blaze was fine with. "Here's the first one." Blaze said.

Then she notice the slit that went all the way up to the top of her leg then she wasn't okay with it. "I like that one, but try on the other one." Rouge said.

Blaze turned back and changed into the other dress. It was a short dress that went down to her knees. It was nice and loose. She was okay with it but hated wearing it. It was dark blue. "I like the first one." Amy said.

"Me too." Rouge said.

"I don't." Blaze put in her vote.

"2 against 1, we win and you lose." Rouge said.

Blaze glared at them and changed back into her normal clothes. Rouge paid for the dresses and they were heading home. They stop by the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test. "Let's do it at your place so my mom doesn't come barging in." Blaze said.

"Agreed, plus Shadow isn't there either." Rouge said.

They pulled into the driveway and up to Rouge's room. It was a bit bigger than hers, plus it had her own bathroom. "Let's get this over with." Blaze said.

They sat there for a long 5 minutes. They talked about the wedding, Blaze's worst subject. "I chose to have roses because I love them. Plus they seem more romantic." Rouge said.

"Copycat." Blaze said.

Rouge stuck out her tongue. "I didn't copy you, I just borrowed the idea." Rouge said.

Blaze stood up and headed into the bathroom. She was a bit scared to look at it but she was glad she did. "It's positive." Blaze said trying her best to hold back her excitement.

Rouge and Amy jumped up and hugged her. "I can't believe it." Amy squealed.

"Well, the National Barrel Horse Finals are two weeks after the wedding; I think you should be good. By the way Alex will be there." Rouge said.

"What are you girls screaming about?" Rouge's mother asked.

They came down the stairs. "Well Blaze is going to have a baby." Rouge said.

"Well congratulations Blaze." She said and hugged Blaze.

They headed back to her truck and headed towards Black Creek. She was happy she was home but it was about dark by the time she got there. "You want to stay for dinner?" Blaze asked.

"Sure." Rouge agreed.

They headed inside. Everybody was sitting on the couch. Blaze headed into her room to drop the dress off. Rouge and Amy made themselves comfortable. Faith came in. "What day is the special day?" She asked.

"Monday of next week." Rouge said.

"That's only a week of engagement."

"But that is also five years of dating too."

Blaze sat down next to Shadow. "I need to tell you something." Blaze whispered in his ear.

He nodded and they headed into the bedroom. Shadow saw lots of excitement in her eyes. What the heck is she excited about? Definitely not the wedding. "Why are you so excited?" He asked.

"Well, we figured out why I was so sick yesterday." Blaze said.

"What wrong?" He asked.

"Shadow, I'm pregnant."

**Will Shadow pass out, jump for joy or run out of the room and straight for the toilet? Find out in Chapter four. Did I ever tell you I like cliff hangers? Well I don't like reading them but I sure like writing them. Always remember if you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all and ENJOY! **

**Shadazefan14 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Shadow, I'm pregnant."

At first Shadow didn't hear her. "What did you say?"

"You are going to be a dad."

Shadow kissed her and she kissed him back. "I can't believe it." He whispered in her ear.

"Me either Shadow, but I was sure you would be happy to know."

"I sure am Blaze, I sure am."

"Well, how are you going to tell them? Sonic won't take it seriously, Silver, Jet and Marley probably congratulate us and Bill and Frank will shake their heads. Gwen, I don't know what she would do. Oh once he does take it seriously, Sonic will probably tell you it was the wrong move to make because he did the same exact thing when you proposed."

"Gwen will definitely be happy. Your parents are the ones I worry about, especially your dad." Shadow said.

"Are you scared of my dad?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Wussy." Blaze said and they headed down the stairs.

Rouge stood up. "Blaze and Shadow have something to tell everybody." She smirked.

"I'm going to kill you." Blaze mouthed to Rouge and Rouge smiled.

Faith and Chet were tuning in, they wanted to know. "Well, we are starting a family." Blaze smiled.

Sonic busted out laughing. "Okay, tell me the truth." He said.

"Sonic, that's the truth." Shadow said.

Sonic stopped laughing and looked at them. "That was the wrong move to make."

"What, did you become the expert on my life now?" Shadow asked.

Bill nodded his head. "Yep, you also made the wrong move by marrying her and made the wrong move when you left Amarillo to this dirt bowl and made the wrong move being on this ranch."

"Well I guess leaving Amarillo was one good move."

Faith almost fainted. "Do you even know if you are pregnant?" Gwen asked.

"We were over at Rouge's answering that question and the answer is yes, I am."

That's when Faith really fainted. Chet was shocked. "You were doing something when you video called you liars. I knew something was off." Silver said.

"What!? No, that wasn't what we were doing. We were heading out to eat and someone forgot to put his clothes on."

"Enough talk, I'm getting a headache." Frank said.

Faith jumped up. "I'm fine." She said.

It hit her all at once. Her baby is going to have a baby. She was so happy but she was back into reality when she smelt the biscuits. "Supper is one." Faith said.

They found seats at the table and enjoyed their meal. Everyone headed their separate ways after dinner. "We'll see you Monday." Rouge said.

"Yep, I will be there." Blaze grumbled.

"Cheer up, it ain't that bad." Amy said.

Blaze and Shadow headed up into their room. When Shadow closed the door, Blaze hugged him. "I really can't believe it." She said.

"I can't either Blaze." He said.

They changed into their pajamas and head off to bed.

**Rouge's Wedding Day…. **

Blaze helped Rouge get ready. She drug Shadow along in a tuxedo so he would feel the same way she did. "I can't believe this day is actually here." Rouge said.

"Me either." Amy said.

Rouge's mom helped her get her hair done. She was beautiful, just like she was when her day came a couple of weeks ago. Her hair was in curls and of course she wore make up. Rouge had no scars but she had a tattoo hidden under her dress just like Blaze and Amy did. It was hidden under her dress. "Ready?" He father asked.

Blaze and Amy headed to their spots. Blaze's mom stopped her. "That dress is adorable." She said.

"I will never wear it again." Blaze said.

"Yay you will, this won't be the last time you wear a dress."

Blaze shook her head and took her place next to Amy. The moment seemed like a blur to Blaze, because she didn't even pay attention. She didn't know what part it was until the preacher said "Mrs. and Mr. Knuckles Hunter."

Everyone clapped their hands. While they headed to the dining hall, Rouge threw the flowers. Blaze didn't participate but the flowers ended up in her hands. "Does this mean I get to throw them?" Blaze asked.

Everyone laughed. "Yep since you are already married." Rouge said.

Blaze threw them into the crowd of girls. Amy caught them. "Yes." She said.

Blaze grabbed Shadow's hand and headed her way to the dining hall. The party went on. When a slow song came on, people started moving to the dance floor. She was surprised when Shadow stood up. "May I?" He asked.

She shook her head and let him lead her out. They rocked back and forth like the rest of the couples. "Looks like Silver got drug onto the dance floor." Shadow whispered.

Blaze saw Amy and Silver swaying back and forth. He seemed to enjoy himself. Amy had hearts in her eyes, they were visible. Silver kinda did but not really but I think he liked the idea he was dancing with one of Blaze's hot friends. After the slow song, that's when the party really started. Sonic and Marley were getting drunk by the minute along with a couple other young cowboys. "I've counted 7." Blaze said.

"Eight." Shadow said.

"How many more before they start making out with each other?" Amy asked.

"Not very long." Silver said.

Sonic stood up and stumbled their way. "Hey hotshot." He slurred.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She placed her hand on his chest and gave him a soft push. He fell over. Silver busted out laughing. "He's so drunk he can't even stand."

Sonic found his feet and went back to the bar. Rouge and Knuckles came to join them. "What did you do, shove him?" Knuckles asked.

"I barely pushed him." Blaze said.

"He's already that drunk?" Rouge asked.

"I swear he's half Italian or Irish. He drinks a lot. Where are you two heading off to?"

"We didn't want to leave."

"Well, if you don't leave now, you probably won't ever get to leave." Shadow said.

"We were thinking on coming over to do some bronc riding." Knuckles said.

"Speaking of bronc riding, you will call me crazy but this horse I rode yesterday bucked for 10 minutes straight. He wasn't even tired. I couldn't hold on any longer. So if you want a ride for your money, you should ride this one."

"It was insane, we thought he was never going to let go. When he flew across the arena he almost got trampled by this horse." Silver put in.

"10 minutes and wasn't even tired? That's insane." Knuckles said.

Rouge shook her head. "He's still got rodeo on his mind."

"Hey, let's sleep under the stars. It is supposed to be beautiful tonight." Amy said.

"Last time you said that, it rained so hard we couldn't even see each other." Blaze said.

"Well, we can have a little fin can't we?" Rouge said.

"Why am I friends with you again? You drug me through dress stores twice." Blaze laughed.

"We've been friends with each other forever. We even have a tattoo saying, friends forever." Rouge whispered.

"Does Knuckles know about it?" Blaze whispered back.

"Nope." Rouge giggled.

"Shadow knows, he found out when I was getting changed." Blaze said.

"Know about what?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing." Blaze giggled.

"Does your mom even know?" Amy asked.

"Nope, because she hasn't came into the bathroom while I was getting changed."

"Mine doesn't know."

"If my mom found out she would kill me." Rouge said.

Chet and Faith walked over to them. "We are heading home Blaze. I'll see you when you get home." Faith said.

"Yeah, we will be there." Blaze said.

Frank, Bill, Jet and Travis followed them out the door. A little around 11, everybody started heading home. Sonic and Marley were passed out on the bar. "Should we leave them?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, they drove in separate trucks. Unless we through them in the back of our truck. I think we should just leave them." Blaze said.

Everyone agreed. "Hey, I'll see you soon. I'm going home to get changed and get clothes." Rouge said.

"Okay." Blaze said and stood up.

She walked out the door with Shadow by her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He opened the door for her when they made it to his truck. They headed home and straight to their room. "Remind me to kill you next time." Shadow muttered.

"Hey, you said wearing dresses ain't that bad. That's why I made you wear it." Blaze defended herself.

He shook his head and pulled off his shirt revealing the muscles he had. She walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He turned and faced her. "Get changed, Rouge is going to be here soon." She said.

He pulled on just an old button up shirt. Blaze did the same. Rouge's headlights came up into the driveway. Blaze and Shadow headed downstairs. "Where are you two headed?" Faith asked.

"To the creek." Blaze answered and walked out to meet Rouge.

"Sorry it took so long, I had dress difficulties." Rouge said.

"What happened?"

"She broke the zipper and she couldn't unzip herself." Amy answered.

"Well let's head before my father comes out." Blaze said.

They saddled up and rode under the stars. They used the moon to guide their way. Amy wanted to talk to Silver but she was going to catch up later. "I think the two of them should hook up." Rouge started the conversation.

"They should but Silver didn't like the whole idea of Shadow getting married. Sonic threw a fit. Silver, he likes being lonely but you never know. Did Amy drag him out to dance or did he offer her?" Blaze said.

"Surprisingly he asked her."

"That is a surprise. Well I don't think he'll marry her even if they hooked up." Shadow said.

"I have to agree with Shadow. He's a ranch hand and he will probably always be one." Knuckles said.

"You are a ranch hand and you didn't stay one." Shadow pointed out.

"Neither did you."

Blaze shook her head. "When Rouge's father dies I get to run Broken Bowl Ranch." Knuckles said proudly.

"Yeah Knuckles, but Shadow gets Black Creek, it is two times the size of Broken Bowl."

"She's right Knuckles."

"Hey but Justin or Alex will get Golden Acres which if like four times the size of Black Creek and Broken Bowl combined." Blaze said.

"I hope someone else gets to run that ranch because Justin will take over every small ranch. Alex will do the same but she won't do the work, her husband will. If that is she ever gets married."

Everyone laughed. They made it down the dock and spread out their blankets. Shadow started a fire. "Amy hasn't talk about things on Sothern Bell, is everything okay?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, things have just been a little slow. The cows didn't bring in much when they took them to auction so they sold half of the herd to pay monthly bills." Rouge replied.

"That's gotta stink, when we brought out cows they brought in a lot. Did she go to Dallas?"

"No they went up to Fort Worth."

"Their auction never brings in much. If you want a bang for your buck, head to Houston, they are high priced there."

"Are you girl going to talk cow all night?" Knuckles asked.

"No." Blaze answered.

She made herself comfortable on Shadow lap and watched the fire crackle. Amy came riding up with Silver behind her. "Somebody is in love." Shadow whispered to Knuckles.

"You got that right." Knuckles agreed silently.

"Sorry, Silver couldn't catch his horse." Amy said.

"We did nothing special." Rouge said.

They hopped off and made themselves comfortable. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"I could care less what we do. I hope nothing that includes hard work, or dresses." Blaze said.

"Are you getting lazy?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

Shadow shook his head. "Pretty soon she will be sitting in the warm house watching everybody work in the cold."

"Duh, I mean what is better than that?"

"For me it is you coming to work with us."

"Yeah, it would." Rouge agreed.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why in the world did you take your cows up to Fort Worth? They have the worst auction in the world." Blaze asked.

"My dad said he wasn't getting enough in Dallas and he didn't want to drive to Amarillo or Houston so he went to Fort Worth. I tried telling him but he wouldn't listen. Now he is frustrated because he barely got anything for them."

"Are you guys going to make it this year?" Rouge asked.

"We're fine, we have next year's cows and we are not going to Fort Worth again."

"I have a question for you Shadow, how in the world did you find this dirt bowl?" Knuckles asked.

"We were supposed to be in Dallas but it was dark and Sonic kept calling me to turn this direction and turn that direction. I was tired of listening to him and I turned the opposite direction. Apparently it was a wrong turn. The next morning here we were, very lost and very confused cowboys."

"Well Sonic probably was giving the right directions." Silver said.

"He was but I was tired of listening to him. When I took the wrong turn you two definitely let me know."

"Why did you even stay?" Amy asked.

"Okay, we spent the night in our trucks and that morning we had no clue where we were. We headed to the post office for directions and Mrs. Smith couldn't help us because she never has left Dusty Rapids. She gave us directions to Black Creek Ranch, she said the Chet Parson knew how to get out of here."

"Man, Sonic was so mad at Shadow, it was hilarious." Silver said.

"We pulled in and when Chet walked out, Sonic wanted to run away. He said Chet scared the crap out of him. He gave us directions then he also said he was looking for some hands and we would be useful. Sonic was against the whole idea but in he soon got over it."

"Then you met a hot girl and now she is pregnant with your kid." Knuckles added.

Everyone laughed. "I guess you could say that." Shadow said.

"So coming here was a complete accident?" Blaze asked.

"It was but I am glad I made this mistake." Shadow said and wrapped his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After a while of talking, everyone drifted off to sleep. A lone wolf howl and the occasional croak of a frog could be heard in the silent night. Something woke Blaze up from her peaceful sleep. She stood up slowly trying not to wake everybody up. She looked through the dark but saw nothing. She counted all of the horses, they were all there but something was bothering them. They pawed at the ground and trotted around. Midnight trotted up to her. "What's wrong buddy?" She whispered.

He pawed at the ground and whinnied softly. Blaze bent over and grabbed Shadow's rifle from his saddle. She scanned the treetops and spotted it, a huge mountain lion. He saw her and he jumped down from the tree. He went straight to the nearest horse, Midnight. Thinking quick Blaze aimed and fired, bull's-eye. Everyone jolted up. Blaze lowered the rifle and breathed with relief. "What happened?" Shadow asked standing up.

"Nothing." Blaze said and put the rifle back.

Shadow couldn't see well in the dark but he could make out the outline of the cougar. "I'll get it taken care of." He said.

"It can wait, it won't be leaving anytime soon."

Rouge and Knuckles settled back down along with Amy and Silver. Blaze leaned up against a tree and slowly sat down. Her ears were ringing and her head was pounding. "Blaze, are you okay?" Shadow asked crouching next to her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I've got a headache, that's it." She said.

"Some sleep will probably help." He said.

She nodded her head and settled down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they fell asleep.

At the Ranch….

The rooster crowed like it does every morning. Sonic and Marley pulled in and headed into the ranch house. "I can't believe Silver became girl crazy." Sonic said.

"Me either." Marley said.

"He was totally against the whole Shadow leaving us, now there he goes." Jet said.

They saddled up and headed to the creek. Sonic Saw Blaze's black stallion perked his head up. "Hey Midnight." Marley said.

Midnight trotted over to Blaze and nudged her with his nose. "Go away Midnight." Blaze grumbled.

Midnight continued to nudge Blaze. She sat up and saw the boys. "Thank you for saving me from freezing cold water." She said.

She stood up and kicked Shadow. "God woman, I'm up." He mumbled.

"Good morning, do want to be drenched?" Blaze asked.

"Hey Sonic." Shadow said.

"Oh you missed breakfast." Sonic said.

"WHAT!?"

"Kidding, God you didn't need to freak out."

Sonic, Marley and Jet hopped off their horses. Blaze drug Rouge to the edge of the river and dropped her in. "- IT BLAZE!" Rouge cursed.

"Good morning." Blaze smiled. "I'm just getting back at you for making me trying on the dresses."

Shadow dropped Knuckles in. "God it's cold." He said and then he glared at Shadow.

Sonic dropped Silver because Amy was already up. Silver swam to the shore with Rouge and Knuckles. "I'm going to kill you Blaze." Rouge growled through her chattering teeth.

"I said the same thing." Blaze laughed and saddled up Midnight.

Sonic spotted the dead cougar. "Who shot it?"

"Blaze did, if she didn't get up we would have dead horses." Shadow answered tightening the clinch.

His stallion, Fallen Hero, nipped his shoulder telling him that's tight enough. "Quick sticking your gut out." Shadow mumbled.

The brown stallion ignored him. Shadow brought his knee up attempting to get the clinch tighter. "You can't hold your breath forever horse."

Hero finally gave up. Shadow tightened the clinch and hauled himself into the saddle. Midnight trotted over with the saddle only half on. Blaze was trailing behind. She grabbed his reins and unclenched the saddle. "- horse." She muttered.

"Did you fall off?" Shadow asked his wife.

"Duh, that's why the saddle is messed up. He keeps sticking his gut out." Blaze said and once again attempted to tighten the clinch.

She hauled herself up into the saddle and she didn't fall off. "Let's go, I'm starved." Silver said.

Rouge, Blaze and Amy took off towards the ranch leaving the boys alone. "Silver, I thought you didn't want to get into a relationship." Sonic started.

"WHAT!? No, we're just friends." Silver said.

"Sure, that's why you asked her to dance with you at the wedding." Knuckles said.

"You asked her?" Marley asked.

"You two were too drunk to notice." Shadow said.

"Well I'm a bachelor still, I have no strings attached. Unlike you two."

"Well unlike you, we didn't want to live our life as lonely cowboys. We fell in love and you will too." Knuckles said.

With the girls….

They slowed down to a walk. "That was fun, it feels like I'm that 15 year old girl again." Rouge said.

"Remember that time when we were racing across the field and we got busted because we ended up on Old Man Johnson's place." Amy asked.

"That was fun but I definitely got my butt chewed for that. Dad wouldn't let me outside the house for the whole week. That was pure torture." Blaze laughed.

"Too bad Mr. Farrington murdered him for his land."

"That was a bummer."

"Well hey remember that cute kid in 5th grade?" Blaze asked.

"Bobby, you dated him right?" Rouge said.

"Yeah he was the one who left me stranded on the side of the road at night. He dumped me."

The made it to the stables and unsaddled. "Gonna stay for breakfast?" Blaze asked.

"Sure, we have nothing better to do." Rouge said.

The walked into the ranch house and Gwen greeted them. "Did you just ditch the dudes?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that." Blaze laughed. "Mom, we are going to head into town to get the mail after breakfast."

"Okay, where are the guys?" Faith asked.

"In the stables." Rouge answered.

After breakfast Rouge, Amy and Blaze headed into the small town of Dusty Rapids. They pulled up into the post office parking lot and the most unexpected person was there, Bobby. He was a taller, gray falcon. He had sharp green eyes that watched your every move. It has been about 6 years since he left Blaze stranded on the side of the road. "Well, look what the cat drug in." Blaze said placing her hands on her hips.

"Blaze, I can't believe it's you." Bobby said.

"Well I don't think you should get too comfortable with me."

"Blaze I know it's been 6 years since I dumped you. I just wanted the rodeo so bad, but I'm back now. Mr. Farrington hired me to help him."

"Well I'm glad you came back."

"Maybe we could catch dinner tonight if you didn't have any plans, catch up on stuff."

"I can't Bobby."

"Why not?"

Rouge almost busted out laughing. "Bobby, 6 years is a long time. We've all grown up a bit and moved on with our lives. Blaze and I are married now; we can't catch dinner with you." Rouge said.

"You're serious? To who?"

"Knuckles."

"Man, I sure missed a lot Blaze?"

"Bobby you've never met him. I wouldn't show up on Black Creek otherwise my dad will beat the - out of you." Blaze said and left.

"I never thought he was going to ever come back." Amy said.

"I didn't think so either." Blaze said.

Then Alex showed up. "Well, nice to see you again?" She growled.

"Did you get fired?" Rouge asked.

"Of course I did, I have to come home because I can't live on my own. I hope you had a fun wedding. Why aren't you out on your homey moon? That's right you aren't a rich rancher."

"Actually we chose not to go. We spent the night at Black Creek." Rouge said.

"Well Alex, we have stuff to do at the ranch. Chit-chat doesn't get work done." Blaze said and hopped into her truck followed by Rouge and Amy.

The first thing Blaze did when she got home was to break the news to her dad. "I think I have some news you would like to hear about." Blaze said.

"What's new?" He asked.

"Bobby Gessly is back."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, he works at Golden Acres. Alex is also back, she got fired and can't get a job."

"I can see that, but if Bobby shows up I will kick his -."

Bobby didn't listen to the warning because he pulled up in the driveway. Blaze stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. Shadow came out of the ranch house and stood behind her. Bobby stepped out. "Can we just talk things over Blaze?" He asked.

"Okay what is there to tell me? You left me stranded on the side of the road, in the middle of the night. I sat and waited for an hour for my dad to come and get me. It's been 6 years since you last shown your face if you really cared you would've turned around and came back for me." Blaze said.

Chet stood up. "She told you to not come here are you deaf?" Chet asked.

"No sir, I just wanted to talk to her."

"Well she doesn't want to talk, I would leave before you get an - kicking." Shadow growled.

"I'm not talking to you hedgehog." Bobby snapped.

"You are talking to my wife I would back off if I were you. She doesn't want to talk to you so I suggest you leave unless Mr. Farrington sent you."

Bobby didn't listen to his warning. "All I'm saying is that I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what? For leaving me lonely for 6 years? I'm married and I don't care about you anymore. You are just another cowboy who faded out of my life."

Shadow and Chet stepped off the porch. "Leave it go Bobby."

Faith and Gwen stepped out of the ranch house to see what the commotion was. "Is that who I think it is?" Faith asked Blaze.

"Sure is, I saw him at the post office. Apparently he wants to apologize for what he did to me." Blaze answered.

"What did he do to you?" Gwen asked.

"He left me stranded on the side of the road, in the middle of the night. I had to wait a whole hour before my dad showed up to get me. He said he never meant to do it but that was six years ago."

"She talked with me the whole hour, she said she was scared to death." Rouge said.

"There was not a single light in sight, only the moon."

Bobby hopped back into his truck and drove off. "He won't be coming back." Chet said.

"That's good." Faith said.

"What do you need me to do?" Shadow asked.

"Mr. King called and said he had our bull again, why don't you go fetch it."

"Again? Didn't we just go get it?" Blaze asked.

"Go on Mr. King is very impatient." Faith said.

Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles hopped in their truck and took off. Blaze mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Shadow's hand and headed out to the stables. She led Midnight and saddled him up. She waited for Shadow to saddle up Hero. Once they were done they headed out to Triple K Ranch. Mr. King greeted them. "He's in that pen." He said.

Shadow and Blaze rode to the pen and got their bull back. Blaze threw her rope around his neck along with Shadow. Now it was a long ride home. The bull drug them this time. Midnight's hooves scrapped on the concrete. Blaze was a little thankful for the shoes on his feet. Hero stopped and refused to move. Midnight nipped him. "- horse, let's go." Shadow said and gave him a kick.

Hero decided he wanted to fight the other stallion so he nipped at Midnight. Midnight kicked him. Blaze pulled back on the reins. "We do not need you two fighting." Blaze said.

Midnight didn't back down from Hero, he reared up and Blaze held on. When Midnight hit the ground again, Blaze hopped off and grabbed his reins. She started walking home and Shadow followed. By the time they got home they were beat but it was only 1. "Why are you walking, you have a horse?" Chet asked.

Blaze continued walking and ignored her father. "Shadow, what happened?" Chet asked.

"Boys were being boys and they were fighting, in the middle of the street. She's just mad, she'll get over it." Shadow said.

Blaze slammed Midnight's stall door shut and headed into the house. Shadow put Hero out and sat on the porch next to Chet. Around 3 Blaze came back out and headed straight towards the stables. She saddled up one of the mares and took off towards her tree. Shadow stood up and saddled up Hero. He took off after her. "See Silver, if you do get in a relationship that's exactly what you would be doing." Sonic said.

"Taking off after a cranky wife? I'm not planning on getting married." Silver said.

Blaze made it to her tree. She unsaddled the bay mare and climbed up and watched the water. Something was off today but she didn't know what it was. Shadow came trotting up. "I thought I might find you here." He said.

"Where else would I go?" She asked.

"To the bunk house or somewhere on this 1,500 acre ranch."

He unsaddled Hero and sat next to her. "We should get home, there's stuff that needs to be done." Blaze said.

She jumped down and caught the mare. She saddled up and headed home with Shadow beside her. When they rode up, Mr. Farrington was there. He was leaning up against the round pen watching Sonic ride. Blaze went in the stable and unsaddled. She headed up to the chutes and waited for her turn. There was a big stallion that had anger in his eyes. He wanted to kill. When Silver fell off, Blaze settled down in the chute. The stallion knew she was scared and he was going to take advantage of that. Blaze nodded her head and the door opened. Mr. Farrington seemed surprised when he saw her on the stallion. "She rides those broncs?" He asked Chet.

"She better than the guys." Shadow answered.

"She does." Chet agreed.

About 10 minutes later the stallion wasn't tired yet. Blaze was losing her grip on the rope but she didn't want to let go. "Let's play." She said.

The stallion decided it was time to get her off so he laid down and rolled. Blaze stood up and before the stallion could leave she hopped back on. Her hand was killing her but letting go wasn't an option. She was determined to beat the stallion. After another 10 minutes, she won him over. He couldn't do it anymore, he lost and he knew it. Blaze rode around the pen for a while. When she stopped she leaned over and patted the sweaty stallion. She hopped off but her foot got caught in the stirrup and she hit the dirt face first. "- it." She cursed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shadow hopped over and helped Blaze get her foot off the stirrup. She was a sweaty mess just like the horse was. "Silver, come walk this horse until he is completely dry." Blaze ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Silver said and grabbed the horses' reins.

Blaze headed to her truck and hooked up her trailer. She brought her gray mare and loaded her up. "Where are you going?" Chet asked.

"I have training to do." Blaze said and grabbed her saddle and bridle.

Blaze hopped back in her truck and drove out of Black Creek. Shadow shook his head. "Apparently she's mad at something." He said.

"She's been mad a lot lately." Sonic said.

"She will only get worse." Faith called from the garden.

Blaze pulled up into the fair grounds. Alex Farrington was there training already. Blaze parked and unloaded her champion. She saddled her up and rode over to the arena. Alex was on turn two and Blaze could tell she was frustrated. She knocked over the last barrel. Blaze rode into sight and Alex immediately stopped. "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Does it matter? I came here to train, not to fight with you." Blaze said and set the barrel back up.

"You made my father change. It's all your fault, he doesn't even talk to me anymore." Alex said.

"Alex, none of is my fault. Blame him for prison, something happened to him. I do not blame him for not wanting to talk to you. I don't like talking to you anyways."

"Well you can't get away with everything. You might have the perfect life on Black Creek but it will all change when your father dies."

"When my father dies Shadow will take over. He knows how to run the ranch. It might be hard on my family but my life doesn't involve fancy clothes or high dollar horses. You might think your life sucks, but mine sure doesn't." Blaze said and hopped up on her horse.

Blaze took a deep breath and headed around the first barrel. Alex was watching her hopping she would knock down a barrel. Her mare, Freedom, knew the routine so all Blaze had to do was hold on. She didn't even hit a barrel. Once the run was done, Alex was really mad. Then she started asking if she could buy the horse. "How much would you ask for her?" Alex asked.

"I have told you, she's not leaving Black Creek. Ever. I raised her from a foal and nothing can replace her. It is not my fault you work your horses to hard." Blaze said and unsaddled.

She couldn't last one more minute with Alex. "You could make millions on that horse if you weren't so stubborn."

"I don't care about money or fame. I do not care about fancy stables and grooms. I do not want saddlers and or people who walk my horses out when they sweat. Freedom is never leaving Black Creek and that is final." Blaze said and slammed the trailer door shut.

She hopped into the driver's side and headed back home. Mr. Farrington was still there. She slammed her door shut and brought Freedom to the stables. Shadow came walking up. "What are you mad about?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk to you right not. Just leave me alone for a bit." Blaze snapped and brought Midnight out.

She saddled him out and headed out. "Gees, I don't have a clue what she's so mad about." Shadow said.

He brought Hero out and saddled him up. "Are you going to go get her?" Chet asked.

"Attempting to get her. I don't know, I think she's really mad at something. She might beat my butt if I do." Shadow said.

Then Alex showed up. She was also mad. "Where's Blaze?" She asked.

"I don't have a clue, she just left." Chet said.

"I thought I told you to stay home." Don started.

"I was at the arena training when Blaze showed up. I didn't do anything to her, she just got all mad." Alex said. "I mean, I was just training and she was all mad that I was there."

"She was mad when she left here." Shadow mumbled.

Blaze rode off into the fading sun. She sat up on the ridge and saw the entire ranch. Alex was there. She rode down to take care of that problem. "I mean, I was training and she was all mad I was there." Alex said.

"Excuse me, I wasn't mad that you were there, you were mad that I was there."

"Well maybe I was but you come with Freedom and show off that you are better than everybody in the world."

"I do not. I ride because I love it not because I want to show off."

"Whatever that's why you rode into the ring and didn't hit a single barrel on your run."

"That's because I spent four years in collage barrel racing and training horses. Sure I might've partied a lot and chased cowboys, but Freedom has been racing ever since she was three years old and I was fourteen. I'm 23 now which makes her 12 years old. 9 years of training her they tend to remember the course."

"Enough Alex, I told you to stay at home. Now go home." Don said.

"No, I think I'm old enough to make my decisions." Alex said.

"You live under my roof, you will follow my orders. If you don't then you can get out and live on your own. Your brother is coming home because he isn't making enough."

"What happened to you, you used to love me."

"Alex, I still do but things are changing now. I do not want to go back to prison that's why I have changed. If you don't change your ways I will kick you out and you won't be welcome back. Go home."

Alex glared at him and hopped in her truck. Don Farrington turned back to him. "Back to those horses, can I see them?" He asked.

"They are right over here." Chet said and led him to the pasture.

Thunder thought it was play time and barreled their way. Since he is almost 2 months old, he has gotten pretty big. Blaze saw the accident about to happen and she jumped down from Midnight to stop the playful foal. "Whoa Thunder." Blaze said and held up her hands.

Thunder slid to a stop right before he ran into the fence. Blaze slipped in and patted him. "Nice foal." Don said.

"He was a birthday present." Blaze said and shoved him away.

She slipped back out of the pen and brought Midnight into his stall. Shadow came up behind her. "So she was your problem." He whispered in her ear.

"Um hm." Blaze nodded her head and leaned up against him.

She walked back to the ranch house and headed up to her room and Shadow trailed behind. She sat down on her bed and Shadow sat next to her. "Winter is coming, are you ready for the cold?" He asked.

"Not really, I love the summer but October is almost here. Colder weather is on its way." Blaze said.

Shadow pulled her on top of his lap and kissed her. Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a while they broke for air. "I love you Blaze." Shadow said.

"I love you too, cowboy." Blaze smirked and pulled his hat over his eyes.

Shadow fixed his hat and stood up. Blaze also stood up and headed for the door. Blaze walked down the stairs and headed outside. Don and Chet were still talking horses. "Man, I didn't think you could talk for so long about one subject." Blaze said interrupting them.

"I guess we tend to do that. I'll come pick them up around noon if that's fine." Don said.

"That's fine, whenever. We are here all the time." Chet said.

Mr. Farrington nodded his head and hopped into his truck. "He's different. I can't believe you can have a normal conversation like that." Shadow said.

"I know, just a year ago he wanted to buy every piece of land he could find now he wants to do it ranch." Chet said.

"I can bet you Justin hasn't changed one bit." Blaze said.

"Nope, I know Alex hasn't." Chet laughed.

"I'm going back to the arena, I have training to do." Blaze said.

She reloaded Freedom and reloaded her gear. "You wouldn't mind if I came do you?" Shadow asked.

"Not at all. I'm not doing anything special." Blaze said.

Shadow loaded Hero and his gear into the trailer and they took off to the arena. Nobody was there. She unloaded Freedom and saddled up. Shadow came up behind her and he snuck his arms around her waist. "I love you." He said.

"Do you want something?" Blaze asked as she turned to face her husband.

"Hmm. Not really." Shadow said.

"Sure you do. What do you want Cowboy?"

"All I want is you." Shadow said and kissed her.

Hero nipped Shadow but he just shove him away and continued kissing his wife. When they broke for air, Hero nipped Shadow once more. "Okay, I'll pay attention to you now." Shadow shook his head and let Blaze go.

She swung herself into the saddle and trotted to the arena. She set up her barrels and took a deep breath. Freedom pawed at the ground, waiting impatiently to run. Blaze gave her a slight kick and Freedom took off towards the first barrel. Everything was going right. Shadow sat on Hero and watched Blaze do her runs. A truck pulled in and Shadow turned into the saddle to see who it was. Justin Farrington. "Great." He muttered

Justin and Bobby headed their way. "Nice to see you here Shadow." Justin said.

"If I were you I would zip my mouth." Shadow said.

Bobby never said a word. His eyes were glued on Blaze. Once Blaze finished she rode up next to Shadow. "I heard you were coming back." Blaze said.

"Living on your own is tough." Justin said.

"You are almost 30 years old, you should already be moved out of the house." Blaze said.

She almost giggled at the fact he was almost 30 and still unmarried. Bobby was 30 and unmarried or even have a girlfriend. "We have stuff to do, chit-chat doesn't get work done." Shadow said and took off towards the trailer with Blaze following behind.

He helped Blaze out and unsaddled. "You know, I don't think Alex and Justin are ever going to leave Dusty Rapids." Blaze said and she undid the clinch.

"They keep coming back that's for sure." Shadow said and pulled the saddled off Hero's back.

He put the saddle up on the saddle rack then led Hero into the trailer. Blaze lifted her saddle up into the trailer. Bobby decided to come over. "Blaze, can we just talk?" He asked.

Blaze dropped the saddle on the ground and turned to face the older falcon. "Okay, talk. I have heard every - lie under this - Texas sun. I'm married and I don't give a - about you anymore. You left me stranded on the side of the - road in the middle of the - night. What makes you think I want to listen to your -? We are through and pretty - happy about it." Blaze said.

Shadow has never heard Blaze run her mouth the way she just did. One thing was for sure, Bobby needed to go. "Blaze listen what I did was wrong and I-"

"If you gave a - about me you wouldn't have left me in the first place. It has been six long years Bobby, get over it."

Shadow stepped out of the trailer. "Why don't you let her be? She doesn't want to see you." Shadow said.

"You can't make me leave. I'm older and I will leave when I want or she tells me too. Back off." Bobby snapped.

Shadow sized up the falcon, one thing was for sure, Shadow was definitely bigger. He was about 4 inches shorter than him and he didn't have very much leg muscles. "Leave Bobby, show up on Black Creek, I will kick your -." Blaze growled.

Bobby took a step back, then Justin joined in. "What the heck is the problem?" He asked.

"None of your - business." Shadow growled.

Blaze loaded up Freedom and stood next to Shadow. "If you will excuse us, but we have work that needs done." She said.

Shadow hopped up into the driver's side while Blaze hopped into the passenger side and they took off home. It was silent ride, they didn't talk to one another or even glimpse at each other. They pulled into Black Creek and they unloaded their horses and gear and took off in separate directions. Blaze headed into the house and Shadow headed into the stables. Her father was still talking to Mr. Farrington. "We saw your boy at the fairgrounds with Bobby." Blaze said.

"They have an arena why don't they use it." Don muttered.

"I think they like to get on our nerves is the only reason they choose not to use it." Blaze said and headed up to her room.

She shut and locked the door. She marked another day off the calendar on the wall. She was leaving tomorrow to head up to Casper, Wyoming for the Championships. She was leaving Shadow for two whole weeks. When the finals come that will be a week. Three weeks away from Shadow, she didn't know if she could do it. Blaze grabbed her suitcase from the top of the closet and started packing her clothes. When she was done, she headed down the stairs to load it up in the truck. "How long do you think you will be gone?" Faith asked.

"Three weeks, that's if I make it to the finals." Blaze answered.

She stepped out of the door and Mr. Farrington was just pulling out of the driveway. She opened the trailer door and put her bag in the living space. She loaded up her barrel saddle and bridle. She grabbed some hay bales and shoved them in the truck bed. Everything was ready for her to leave in the morning. Darkness settled in for the night and Blaze took off to bed early. "She's serious about it isn't she?" Shadow asked.

"About six years ago she went but was disqualified because her foot touched the ground. She was the last runner in the finals too." Chet said.

"She was in tears on national television." Faith said.

"She's one of the best." Shadow said.

"She has always barrel raced. She did a lot of it in 4-H and FFA." Chet said.

About an hour of talking, Shadow headed off to bed. Blaze was fast asleep. She silently crawled into to bed next to her and he too fell asleep. Around 3:30, Blaze silent alarm went off. She wanted to chuck it out of the window but she didn't. She silently crawled out of bed and got ready for the long ride to Wyoming. Before she left, she took one last look at Shadow before heading down the stairs. Shadow heard the door shut and he rushed to get to her before she left. "You know I like it when you kiss me good bye." Shadow said.

Blaze turned around and shook her head. "So you weren't asleep." Blaze said and headed up onto the porch.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her like tomorrow was never coming. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After five minutes they broke for air. "I'll be back…. I promise." Blaze whispered.

"I just don't want you to leave." Shadow whispered back.

"This is a dream that is so close and this time I want to win it. I skipped the last five years, I don't want to miss this one." Blaze said and let go.

Shadow helped her down the porch and led her to her truck. Freedom was already loaded up and ready to go to the rodeo. Blaze and Shadow kissed one last time before Blaze left Black Creek. Shadow stood in the driveway and watched the taillights disappear. Blaze's first stop was Broken Bowl to pick Rouge and Texas Sunshine up. When Blaze pulled in, Rouge was already in the stables getting Sunshine. Sunshine was a chestnut mare with three white socks. She had black mane and tail. Blaze hopped out and loaded Rouge's barrel saddle and bridle up. "Ready?" Blaze asked.

"Let's got catch that dream." Rouge said.

Blaze hopped back into the truck along with Rouge and they took off to Southern Bell to pick up Amy and Flash Flood. Amy was in the stables with Flash. Flash was a chocolate brown gelding with a white star on his forehead. He had black mane and tail with one white sock. Freedom's full name was Unbridled Texas Freedom. She was a light gray mare with four knee high white socks. She had white mane and tail with hints of black here and there. Blaze and Rouge loaded up Amy's saddle and bridle. "Let's go." Amy said and the three girls headed up to Wyoming.

Around 5:30, everyone on Black creek was starting to get up. Shadow, who has been up since 3:30, sat at the table. Chet walked in. "You are up early." He said and sat down next to him.

"If you want to catch your daughter before she leaves you got to get up early." Shadow said.

"I guess you do. What time did she leave?" Cheat asked.

"Around 3:30."

Faith walked into the room. "Does this means she's already gone doesn't it?"

"She left around 3:30." Shadow repeated.

"She's been waiting for this ever since she was disqualified six years ago."

"Why didn't she go back the year after?" Shadow asked.

"She wanted to surprise the world again. Everyone thought she vanished when she got disqualified, so when she goes back everyone will be in shock. She used to do a lot of events through the American Quarter Horse Association but when she was disqualified she left. She was upset." Chet said.

Shadow nodded his head and sipped on the coffee in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They stopped in Oklahoma to grab a bite to eat. "You know, for as long as we have been in the truck we only made it to the pan handle of Oklahoma." Rouge said as she opened the door to a small café.

A couple of cowboys were in the back and when the bell chimed they had their attention on the cowgirls. "Holy -, they are hot." One whispered to the other.

The other cowboy nodded in agreement. The waitress showed the girls their table and took their orders. "That will be right out." The waitress said and took off towards the kitchen.

One of the cowboys stood up and headed their way. "Ma'am." He tipped his hat.

"Are you from here?" Blaze asked scooting over so he could take a seat.

"No, I'm from Dallas. Heading up to the Barrel Horse Championships. Hoping to pick up a lady." He said as he took his seat next to Blaze.

"You will find plenty of cowgirls there." Amy laughed.

The cowboy's friend were jealous. "What's your name cowboy?" Rouge asked.

"They call me Ranger but my name is Kyle, Kyle Ranger." Kyle said.

He was a gray wolf with two blue eyes. He had short black hair hidden under the black cowboy hat he wore. He had on a dusty pair of black chaps and a plaid cowboy shirt. "Well Kyle, where at in Dallas are you from?" Blaze asked.

"The west side of the city. The ranching part of Dallas."

"I'm from Amarillo." Amy lied.

"I'm from Fort Worth." Rouge lied too.

"And I'm from Houston." Blaze also lied.

"How you all meet up?" He asked.

"At a rodeo." Blaze answered.

Then Shadow called. "Let me take this, it's my dad." Blaze said and left the table.

She stepped outside and answered. "What are you up to cowboy?"

"Missing you and working what else would I do?" Shadow said.

"I'm flirting with a cowboy." Blaze giggled.

"Are you serious? Is this what you do behind my back?"

"He started it, I'm trying to make the talk short. We are just having fun with him."

"Then are you going to tell him you are married and watch him storm out?"

Just then Kyle and his friend walked out of the café and towards they're trucks. "How could you let them foul you like that?" His friend asked.

"I didn't see the ring. They started flirting with me." Kyle said and hopped into his truck.

Then he drove away from view. "He just did." Blaze said.

"I've got to go, Chet wants to bring the cows down today. I love you." Shadow said.

"I love you too." Blaze said and hung up.

She walked back into the café and Amy and Rouge were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. "That was - hilarious." Rouge said.

"You girls are helpless." Blaze said and sat down.

The waitress brought them their food. After they finished their meal they headed up to Wyoming.

Shadow hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. "What did she have to say?" Chet asked.

"Nothing, she was flirting with a cowboy until he figured out she was married. She said it was hilarious." Shadow said.

"She's going to do that, wants all the attention on her and her horse. Well let's head up and get the cows." Chet said.

Shadow saddled up Hero and waited for the rest of them. Gwen rode up. "What was Blaze up too?" She asked.

"Flirting with cowboys." Shadow answered.

Gwen shook her head slowly. Chet rode up and they took off to bring the cows home. "Where did those cows head off too?" Bill asked looking at the once full field.

"Do you think I have a clue? They were just here last night." Sonic said.

"Well we've got to find them." Chet said and headed down the ridge.

Shadow followed behind and the rest got the cue to go. Shadow saw a huge mess in the fence. "Chet, they got out." Shadow said.

Hero jumped over the tangle and they headed off to find their cows. Chet's gray stallion, Hancock, followed Hero. Soon everybody was over the tangle of wire and off to find the cows. Mr. King wasn't too happy to see them. "Chet Parson, your cows have made a mess out of my wife garden."

"Well, we were bringing them home today. It's not my fault they went through the fence." Chet said.

"It is, your bull is always over here with my cows." Mr. King said.

"Mark, if you are tired of my cows over here then you can fix the fence. I've fixed it the last four times. Plus you don't even bring the bull over when he gets out. Now I suggest you just leave it be." Chet said.

Shadow sat there in silence, it wasn't his fight to pick. "Chet, your cows all need to be shot and hung in somebody's freezer."

"Well Mark, unlike your cows, mine come when they are called. Let's go Maggie." Chet said.

A brown Jersey cow lifted her head up and barreled their way. The Angus cows followed her and they started home. Shadow took the lead with Chet, Frank, Bill, Marley and Travis took the middle and Sonic, Silver and Jet took the back. "He moved up fast ever since he got married." Sonic said.

"The only reason is because he married Chet's daughter, that's why dummy." Silver said.

"He more than a ranch hand now, he's second in command." Jet said.

Before they made it home, Hancock and Hero decided to fight for dominance. Hero flung Shadow across the field and Hancock flung Chet the other direction. Hancock reared up and knocked Hero off balance. Sonic and Silver took off to get the horses away from each other. Shadow stood up and dusted the dirt off of him. Chet did the same and went to grab his crazed horse. Silver had Hero's reins and Sonic had Hancock's reins. "What happened to the bronc rider we knew? Did that part head up to Wyoming?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up." Shadow growled and grabbed his horse's reins.

He swung himself back into the saddle. "Work doesn't stop for a horse fight, get back to where you were." Shadow ordered.

Sonic and Silver took off to the back of the herd. They got the cows into the winter pen for the rest of the year. Shadow unsaddled Hero and put him out in the field. Hancock was put in the stables away from Hero. Chet came out stood beside him. "Think you can take over?" He asked.

"I don't know yet Chet. I've still got a lot to learn. For the cattle and the horses, I think I could handle them." Shadow answered watching the horses run around.

"You will get this all under control soon enough. Probably sooner than you think." Chet said and left Shadow alone.

About 4 hours….

"God, my butt hurts." Rouge said as she stepped out of the truck.

"We are only in the southeast corner Colorado, we still have a long ride ahead of us." Blaze said.

She led Freedom out to let her walk around. Amy and Rouge did the same. Sunshine whinnied at the horse in the trailer a couple rows down and it whinnied back. A cowboy walked up to them. "Ladies, where you all from?" He asked.

"Texas." Blaze smiled.

"Texans, I heard ladies down there are feisty. What are you doing in Colorado?

"Headin' up to Casper for the Championships." Rouge said.

"You still have a long ride ahead of you. Let me but you some lunch." He said.

"We just ate." Amy said.

The cowboy nodded his head and left. He was tall and lean. Very lean. He was a light brown colored cat with a blue eye and a green eye. "Apparently he didn't want to talk to us anymore." Rouge said.

Blaze reloaded Freedom and Amy and Rouge did the same. They hopped back in the truck and headed back onto the road.

The Next day…..

Blaze pulled into the giant Fair grounds in Casper. Cameras were being set up and most of the people working on them turned to see who was coming in. When Blaze stepped out everyone was in shock. A man with a camera ran out to greet them. "Ladies, welcome to the championships. May I get some Names?" He asked.

"Rouge Farrell-Hunter." Rouge said.

"Amy Allen." Amy said.

"Blaze Parson-Talon." Blaze said.

The camera man dropped the camera. "As in Blaze Parson from six years ago?" He asked.

"That's me." Blaze said.

"What happened to you? You vanished from the big screen when you were disqualified."

"I was upset, I went off to collage then I got married. Life has been crazy." Blaze answered.

In Texas….

Chet flipped on the TV and changed it to the rodeo channel. Everybody crowded into the living room. "My name is Debbie Ronald with Rodeo News. We are going to take you live to Casper, Wyoming where the Barrel Horse Championships are being held. Brianna Darwin brings you the news." The lady on the TV said.

The screen changed to a dusty arena and had a smiling fox. "Thanks Debbie, only two days left until the championships start. We have big names like Holly Jason, Ginger Muntin, Rouge Farrell-Hunter, and Alex Farrington. There is one name that is spiking a lot of excitement, her name is Parson, Blaze Parson-Talon. Six years ago she was disqualified for her foot touching the ground on the last turn." Brianna said.

"She's around the first barrel and she is doing really good. Heading to the second barrel, she's got good speed. As she goes around the barrel OH NO! That was not what she wanted. She's even knows she hit it." The announcer said.

Shadow watched the video from six years ago. She seemed so young, she was so determined to win it. Brianna's face appeared on the screen again with Blaze standing next to her. "Explain to me, why did you disappear after that disqualification?" Brianna asked.

"You know, I've actually been busy. I went up to Harse University in Montana. Then I came home fell in love, and now we are happily married. I wanted to come back but every time the championships came around, my classes were always in the way. Last year I wanted to train so this year I'm here." Blaze said.

"Well here's another question, what about your competition? You have big names like Alex Farrington-"

"Alex Farrington is no competition. I get to see her every day. She's nothing to me."

"What about Holly Jason and Ginger Muntin?"

"They don't seem like competition. They don't like me but I have grown to ignore that." Blaze said.

"Well Blaze, how long are you going to be here?"

"As long as it takes." Blaze said.

"We will definitely be talking again."

"I know Black Creek is watching. I love you all and miss you guys. Don't work too hard." Blaze said.

Then Debbie came back on the screen. "We will be broadcasting the whole championships commercial free. When we come back, we will head down to Denver, Colorado where the PBR is taking place." Then a commercial went on.

"Nice to know she loves us." Sonic said.

"Not us, more like him." Silver laughed and pointed at Shadow.

In Casper…

"You know I'm one of your biggest fans." The TV lady named Brianna said.

She had long white hair and gray fur. She had aqua blue eyes and always had a smile on her face. "I hear that a lot." Blaze said.

Her phone started vibrating and Shadow's face was on the screen. "Let me take this." Blaze said and walked off. "Hey what are you up too?" Blaze asked.

"I just got done watching TV." Shadow said.

"I knew you guys were watching."

"We sure were. Alex is not competition for you I'm for sure."

Blaze heard people screaming in delight and 10 people barreled her way. "I'll call you back." Blaze said and hung up.

"Are you really Blaze Parson?" One girl asked.

"Yes." Blaze answered.

Rouge and Amy were having the same problem with fans. "I can't believe you are back. I've been waiting for this day." Another girl said.

"I've got a very important phone call to make can you leave me alone?" She asked.

None of them moved. She walked into the office and locked the door behind her. "Is there any way I could get body guards or something? I'm getting smothered out there." Blaze asked the lady at the front desk.

"I've heard about you, you used to be all big name until you disappeared from the big screen. I'll get some cowboys rounded up for you in just a moment." She said and grabbed the phone and dialed some numbers.

"Yes, we are having fan trouble and the cowgirls are getting smothered they need to get to the arena to train but they can't make it there."

"Okay, thanks." She hung up. "They should be here in about 10 minutes. They will keep those fans away."

Blaze opened the door and pushed her way through the crowd with her hat pulled over her eyes. People kept screaming and shoving. Blaze made it out of the crowd and ran straight towards her truck. Amy and Rouge was already there. She stepped into the living space and locked the door. "You made it." Amy laughed.

"Barely, I think I'm want to go home." Blaze said and sat down.

"You might need some whiskey to deal with these fans." Rouge said.

"You got that right, but if my dad found out he will skin my hide."

Somebody knocked at the door and Blaze stood up the answer it. Three big cowboys stood outside. One was a black cat with green eyes. The next one was a blue bat with yellow eyes and the last one was a green hedgehog with blue eyes. "Having fan trouble." The cat asked.

"A lot of it. Come in." Blaze said and let the men step inside.

Rouge looked up and felt extremely tiny compared to these men. Knuckles even looked tiny. Blaze looked at the cat and Shadow was definitely smaller than him. "Ma'am, my name is Cliff Hendrickson." The cat said.

"Blaze Talon." Blaze said.

"You are that Parson girl aren't you?" Cliff asked.

"That's me. I prefer my husband's name though." Blaze said.

"Cliff, don't you remember Talon from High school? He thought he was Mr. hotshot." The bat said.

"Your husband was big stuff in high school. I'm from Amarillo Shadow was a good kid. When the Farringtons came, he disappeared with his friends." Cliff said.

"He ended up in the small town of Dusty Rapids, it is about 100 miles out of Dallas, practically in the middle of nowhere. Sonic Kently and Silver Berron was with him." Blaze said.

"I'm Josh Ford." The bat introduced himself.

"I'm Jason Zetreck." The hedgehog said.

"Your last name is different." Amy said.

"Everyone tells me that." Jason said.

"I want to head to the arena, could you deal with the fans?" Blaze asked Cliff.

Cliff nodded and opened the door. As soon as Blaze stepped out, Alex stormed up. "I thought you were never coming." She snorted.

Little did Blaze know, Brianna was watching with the camera, whatever she said would be on live TV. "Shut your - mouth Alex. I can be here if I want to." Blaze said.

Holly and Ginger showed up. "Parson, I never thought I would see you here." Holly said.

Holly was a light blue Fox with emerald eyes. She had long hair and always had gemstones on her outfits. Ginger was a dark purple husky with short black hair. She had brown eyes. "Talon." Blaze said firmly.

"Oh my gosh, you actually got married? What a surprise. They should've dumped you for what happened six years ago. Do you still have that pathetic horse?" Ginger said.

"You know, I would like it if you left me alone. I have things to do." Blaze said and shoved past the girls.

Holly grabbed her by the arm. "We weren't done talking to you." She growled.

"Then you asked for it." Blaze said and threw a punch straight into Holly's face.

Holly let go and brought her hand up to her nose. Bright red blood stained her hand. "That's it, you asked for it." Holly said and charged at Blaze.

Cliff stopped her dead in her tracks. "You have stuff that needs to be done. Go, she doesn't want to talk to you." Cliff said.

The girls backed off because Cliff was huge. Blaze saddled up Freedom and rode towards the arena. "Remind me to never come back." Blaze muttered.

In Texas…..

Everyone still sat in front of the TV. Brianna showed up on the television screen. "Welcome back, we are still twos days away from the championships. Holly Jason and Ginger Muntin just showed up about 10 minutes ago along with Alex Farrington. Blaze Parson ordered personal body guards to get her obsessed fans off of her." Brianna started.

In the back ground everybody saw Blaze step out with a huge black cat. Then they saw Alex. "Oh - that isn't good." Marley said.

Brianna's camera man zoomed in and you could hear slight voices. "I thought you were never coming." Alex snorted.

"Shut your *bleep* mouth Alex. I can be here is I want to." Blaze said.

A tall fox and lean husky walked up to them. "Who are they?" Sonic asked. '

"The fox is Holly Jason and the husky is Ginger Muntin." Faith said and continued watching. "Parson, I never thought I would see you here." Holly said.

"Talon." Blaze said firmly.

"Oh my gosh, you actually got married? What a surprise. They should've dumped you for what happened six years ago. Do you still have that pathetic horse?" Ginger said.

"You know, I would like it if you left me alone. I have things to do." Blaze said and shoved past the girls.

Holly grabbed her by the arm. "We weren't done talking to you." She growled.

Shadow knew why Blaze hated these girls. They were just like Alex. "Then you asked for it." Blaze said and threw a punch straight into Holly's face.

"Oh -, I never saw that one coming." Sonic said.

Faith gasped but Chet told her she did this all the time. Shadow knew it wasn't a girly punch either. Holly let go and brought her hand up to her nose. Bright red blood stained her hand. "That's it, you asked for it." Holly said and charged at Blaze.

The big cat stopped her dead in her tracks. "You have stuff that needs to be done. Go, she doesn't want to talk to you." He said.

He sounded just like him when he was fighting with Bobby. _She doesn't want to talk to you_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Beginning of the championships…..

"Welcome to National Barrel Horse Championships. My name is Brianna Darwin and sitting next to me is Blaze Talon, formerly known as Blaze Parson. To my other side we have Fawn Rigger. This is commercial free so the whole day you will watch riders and horse do runs. Also you will be listening to us talk." Brianna said.

Fawn Rigger was a chocolate brown husky with one blue eye and one brown eye. "Well we are super pumped to be here and so is every cowgirl and cowboy here. There are over 400 racers here today and each one will run to get the fastest time. The top 20 with the highest times will move onto the finals."

"That's right, you will hear big names like Holly Jason, Alex Farrington, Rouge Ferrell-Hunter, Amy Allen, Fawn Rigger, Ginger Muntin and Me, Blaze Parson." Blaze smiled.

Black Creek was gathered around the TV watching the girls talk. "How come she isn't freaking out? I mean she would seem like the one to run away screaming." Sonic asked.

"This is nothing new to her. When she was fresh out of high school she did a lot of this stuff." Chet answered.

"The first rider we have up is Haley Mitchel and her horse Every Angel has Wings." Blaze said.

The screen changed and they watched Haley run around the barrels while Fawn talked. "She lost a lot of speed going into turn number one. She is trying to make up for the lost time but her horse just can't get up to speed. Going into turn number two, it doesn't look like a good timing. Turn number three, she hits the barrel and knocks it over. That is a five second penalty. The time for Haley Mitchel and Every Angel has Wings is 22.5 seconds. This is not what she wanted."

"Our next rider is Jenny Larson and her horse Days of Gold." Brianna said.

While Jenny ran, Blaze talk. "She's got good speed going into turn one. Her foot tapped the ground, that is an automatic disqualification for Jenny."

They watched Blaze cringe the word disqualification. Everybody knew she hated that word. About a couple hours later, about 150 riders went. 25 disqualifications and about 50 got bad scores of 20 second or higher. That's 75 riders not making it to the finals. "Here's a big name for you, it's Amy Allen and Flash Flood one of the few big name riders." Blaze said.

While Amy ran her run, Brianna talked. "She's got good speed going into turn number one. Nice turn done by Flash Flood. She got a good speed going into turn number two. Another nice turn. She rounds turn number three and she crosses the finish line. Amy Allen's and Flash Flood's score is 15.7 second. That score will put Amy in the top spot knocking Terry Terence and Red Ranger down to second with a 15.9 second run. It is about 8 here and I guess Amy Allen was the last runner to run tonight."

"We had a fun time. Tomorrow you will hear big names like Alex Farrington and Holly Jason." Blaze said.

"You know, she would make a great anchorwoman for rodeo news." Marley said.

"She actually was on the show when she was about 15." Faith said.

Shadow stood up and went into his room. He never had felt alone till Blaze was gone. The bed was always cold and she wasn't there teasing him awake when it's only one in the morning. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed her number. "Hey, I was just about to call you." Blaze answered.

"Well we just got done watching you. You don't seem scared at all." Shadow said.

"I actually scared out of my pants. Cliff, I'll be right there, hold your horses." Blaze said.

Apparently Cliff was her body guard. "Blaze, it's either now or never." Cliff's deep voice said.

"Do you need to go?" Shadow asked.

"No I don't, Cliff this is not a life or death situation, let me talk to my husband okay?"

"When are you coming home, I can't spend another night without you?"

"Shadow, it's going to be awhile, it hasn't even been a week yet. I know, I miss you a lot too but I'm here and I'm not leaving."

"Three weeks is a long time Blaze."

"Don't you think I know that? I love you very much but this is a dream I finally get to live. If you want to, take your truck and drive up here. My dad probably won't mind."

"Your dad needs help here, I can't just up and chase you down."

"Well then you are going to have a lot of lonely nights. I am not allowed to leave until I am told too. You will see me again tomorrow. I've got to go, fans are coming." Blaze said and hung up.

Shadow put the phone back on the desk. When he walked back down, only Chet and Faith were still there. "Did you call her?"

"Yeah, she had to go because fans were coming." Shadow said and sat down next to Chet.

"Holly Jason was just on and she said she was going to crush Blaze. She said her horse Rolling Thunder was better than Blaze's horse and all this stuff. Holly and Blaze never got along. Holly is from California but she moved to Montana." Faith said.

"That probably explains why she wears so many gemstones." Chet muttered.

"You sure know a lot about Holly Jason." Shadow said.

"Well I guess when you read rodeo magazines, you tend to learns about big name riders."

Shadow stood up and headed back into his room and got ready for bed. "He's missing her." Faith said as she watched Shadow leave.

"He is but she won't come back until she rides. Three weeks is a long time for her but she knows she can't leave." Chet shook his head.

Cliff helped Blaze get to her trailer and she locked the door. Cliff headed in his own direction. "You did awesome Amy. You are in the top spot." Blaze congratulated.

"I know, I mean I just let Flash do what he does best and he ran it like he would never run again. I bought him a bag of grain just for doing good." Amy said.

Blaze kicked off her boots and sat on the bed. Night has fallen and Blaze was exhausted. "I'm hitting the sack." Blaze said and changed into her pajamas.

She crawled under the cover and dreamed of winning the championships.

**Last day of the chapmionships… **

Black Creek gather around the TV. Blaze was riding today and they were pumped. Alex Farrington, Holly Jason and Brianna Darwin appeared on the screen. "Welcome to the last day of the championships. I have Holly Jason and Alex Farrington sitting next to me. I have one question, are you worried about today. I know Holly you are in the top spot with a 15.1 and Alex you are in second with a 15.4 but what do you think about Blaze?"

"Personally, I don't think she has it in her. She left years ago but I just think she's got home on her mind and she isn't going to perform at her highest level." Holly said.

"She such a -, Blaze can whip her butt any day." Chet said.

"Honey calm down." Faith said.

"I am thinking the same thing too but who knows, her horse is fully automatic and there is no turning involved with her. All Blaze has to do is hold on." Alex said.

"Alex is mad because Blaze wouldn't let her buy Freedom." Shadow said.

Everyone nodded and continued watching. "Our First rider is Rouge Ferrell-Hunter and her horse Texas Sunshine." Brianna said.

"She's got good speed going into turn one. She hit the barrel and it stays up, what a miracle. Going into turn number two she's got good speed and she heads down to the third barrel. She taps it and it falls over. Ferrell does not make it to the finals. Her timing is 20 seconds flat." Alex said.

They could see Rouge's eyes tear up and one slipped from her cheek. She hopped down and Blaze walked up to her and they hugged. They knew Blaze was saying she was sorry that happened. "Our next rider is Franny Jedi and her horse Skywalker."

"Her foot touching the ground going into turn one, automatic disqualification for Franny."

As long hours past, the moment everybody was waiting for came. "The last rider coming in here tonight is Blaze Talon, also known as Blaze Parson and her horse Unbridled Texas Freedom. They watched her take a deep breath. They knew her heart was pounding. "She's off towards turn one. Around the barrel Freedom goes and she takes off towards turn two. She's got a lot of speed going into turn three. As she crosses the finish line her time is 14.8 seconds. She will take the top spot." Alex growled.

Everyone on Black Creek knew Alex was - off. Holly and Alex stormed off of the platform leaving Brianna alone. "This is not good." She said.

Blaze practically jumped off of her horse and hugged Amy, they were heading to the finals. They also hugged Rouge to make her feel better. "If either of us win, we will buy you a new saddle, sound good?" Blaze asked.

"Sure does." Rouge said.

Blaze grabbed her phone and called Shadow. "I did it." Blaze said.

"You were great, 14 seconds. Why don't you buy Freedom something? She probably deserves it." Shadow said.

"I was going to. Anyways, tell everybody I said hi."

"You are on speaker phone." Chet said.

"We love you, hopefully see you next week." Faith said.

"I've got to go otherwise I'm going to get smothered." Blaze said and before she hung up they could hear the screaming of the fans. "- YOU CLIFF, WHERE ARE YOU?" Blaze cursed then hung up.

Cliff ran up and stopped the fans from smothering her. "I thought you were supposed to stay by my side." Blaze growled.

"Sorry ma'am." Cliff said and escorted her to her trailer.

Rouge and Amy followed with Jason and Josh. "Thank you." They said and slammed the door shut.

"I hate fans. If we leave, make sure there is nobody following us." Blaze said.

"You got that right. Are you two ready to ride one last time?" Rouge asked.

"Tomorrow is the start of practice and the finals will be about two days because only ten girls will ride a day.

Night started settling in and the girls got ready for bed. Blaze looked in the fridge for something to eat. She started getting bad cravings for sweets. "Where is the chocolate bar go that was sitting on the top self?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, I didn't touch it." Rouge said.

"Oops, I ate it, I didn't know it was yours." Amy held her hands up in defense.

"Amy, that was mine. Now I don't have any - sweets left." Blaze mumbled.

"Calm down, don't get worked up over chocolate." Rogue laughed knowing being pregnant was getting the best of her.

Blaze laid down on the bed and went off to sleep. Amy and Rouge followed shortly after.

Shadow was lying on the bed wishing Blaze was beside him. What was up with him? He never felt lonely in his life and now Blaze was away, he was miserable. She was coming back but not soon enough. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. He knew she was asleep but he just needed to talk to her. "Hello?" Blaze's sleepy voice asked.

"Did I wake you up?" Shadow asked softly.

"Not really, I haven't been sleeping."

"It has been two weeks, I want you home."

"Shadow, as much as I miss home I can't leave. I'm the last runner once more. Three days and then I am on my way home. Can you handle that?"

"Not really."

"I love you very much. Next championships, I'll take you with okay?"

"I won't be lonely if you just took me with you."

"I had no room in my truck for you plus where would Rouge and Amy sleep? They are taking their truck next time."

"You make sure of that."

"I've got to go, I've got to run to the truck stop to pick something up. Amy ate my chocolate bar and I'm a little cranky about it. I'll call you in the morning. I love you very much Shadow."

"I love you too Blaze." Shadow said and hung up.

Blaze stared at her blank screen. She wanted to go home but she was so close to grabbing her trophy and the title. She stepped out into the cool night and unhooked the trailer. She hopped in and headed towards the truck stop. She walked in and a tall cowboy was talking to the cashier. He stopped talking when she walked in. "It's that Parson girl, I've heard a lot 'bout her." The cowboy leaned up against the counter.

He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Blaze bent over and grabbed a Hersey's bar. She walked over to the counter and ignored the cowboy. "That's 1.50 ma'am." The cashier said.

Blaze drug into her wallet and paid for it. Before she walked out of the door, the cowboy grabbed her by her arm. "Where you heading?" He asked as he led her outside.

""Let me go." Blaze said and tugged her arm but he gripped on tighter.

"Come on little miss, don't be trouble now."

She growled and brought up her fist and punched him. He let go for a split second and that was just enough. Blaze took off toward her truck and jumped inside. She took off towards her trailer and her followed her. "If he wants to play, I'll play his games." Blaze said and turned away from the fair grounds.

She went right towards Cliff's trailer in the office parking lot. She jumped out and knocked on his door. Before Cliff answered, the cowboy grabbed her and took her to his truck. "Let me go." Blaze said.

Cliff stepped out. "I suggest you let her go." He stepped down from his trailer steps.

The cowboys backed away from Blaze and went straight to his truck. "What the hell did you do to him?" He asked.

"Me?! I just went to the truck stop to buy a candy bar, nothing more. He was there. I punched him once but I guess that wasn't enough." Blaze said.

"Well I'm glad you came to me. You have practice tomorrow go get some sleep."

"Thanks Cliff." Blaze said and hopped back into her truck.

FINALS…..

Blaze and Brianna sat there. "Welcome to the finals! Everybody is twisted up tight. There is a lot on tension. Next to me I have Blaze Parson who sits in the top spot right now with a 14.8 second run."

"That's right Brianna. I am super excited to be here again. Six years away from a sport I love so much is super hard. Big names like Alex Farrington, Holly Jason, Ginger Muntin, Fawn Rigger and Amy Allen all made it to the finals. Rouge Ferrell didn't get to move up because of hitting a barrel." Blaze smiled.

"You know, she looks like she didn't get much sleep." Chet said.

"I don't think she did, I called her last night and she said she hasn't been sleeping." Shadow said.

"I just have one small question, I was talking to your body guard and he told me you were there at his place last night. Why?"

Everything stopped. Blaze looked at Brianna then at the rodeo grounds. Shadow was watching and she knew he was taking it the wrong way. Everybody at Black Creek was taking it the wrong way. "I had a cowboy problem. This is personal stuff I would like it if you didn't ask the question again. To all of you people at Black Creek, I have nothing going on with Cliff. I punched a cowboy and he was mad at me. He followed me and thought I was hot or something. Nothing, zero affection."

Everybody at Black Creek breathed with relief. "Well apparently she didn't want to talk about it." Sonic said.

Shadow knew she wouldn't run off with someone else, her heart belonged to him. "Well the first runner is Holly Jason and her horse Rolling Thunder." Blaze said then she stood up and left.

They watched Holly run towards the first barrel. "She's got enough speed going around turn one. Turn two she almost hit the barrel and turn three. HER FOOT TOUCHES THE GROUND! That is not good. This is not what she wanted to happen." Brianna said.

Blaze sat back down next to Brianna with a soda in hand. She almost started laughing but she didn't. Everyone at Black Creek knew if she could've laughed she would've. Holly stormed out of the arena and left Casper. After a couple runners Alex was up. She got a 14.8 second run meaning she was the top dog in the finals. "Blaze doesn't seem too happy with that score." Chet said.

"Freedom did it once she can do it again but a second faster I bet." Faith said.

Blaze's parents had so much faith in their daughter it was almost crazy. Then Shadow's phone started ringing. He stood up and headed into his room to answer it. "What are you up too?" He asked.

"I want to die in a hole." Blaze mumbled.

"What's the problem?" Shadow asked but already knew what the answer was.

"The -. Who else would be my problem? She's got all in my face. I punched her and now I'm sitting in to police station paying fines for punching her."

"Why did you punch her in the first place?"

"She made me mad that's why."

Shadow shook his head. "In a two week stay you've punched three people. Why haven't you paid fines for them?"

"The first punch I threw at Holly there was no police around. The second punch I threw was in the middle of the night. The third punch, I had police tackle me to the ground and shoved me in a car but since I am Blaze Parson, they didn't put me in jail I just got to pay a 50 dollar fine. I've got to go, they are letting me out. Love you." Blaze said.

"I love you too." Shadow said and walked down the stairs.

"What did she want?" Sonic asked.

"She punched Alex and she was arrested." Shadow said.

"Arrested?!" Faith said.

"They didn't shove her in jail, she just got to pay 50 dollar fine for punching Alex."

"Welcome back to Rodeo News, I'm Debbie Ronald. The Barrel Horse finals are coming to an end tomorrow but an end of a rivalry? I don't think so, Brianna Darwin has more from Casper.

"There is a rivalry between two big name riders here. Alex Farrington and Blaze Parson absolutely hate each other. After Alex's 14.8 second ride, she went and started bragging in Blaze's face. Blaze let her have it with a not so soft punch to the face. Police arrested Parson but didn't shove her jail she just has to pay a fine for punching Farrington. Parson's fans and Farrington's fans are fighting it over in the bleachers. Bets are being place. Who's going to win? Parson or Farrington? Stay tuned tomorrow to find out. I'm Brianna Darwin back to you."

"Thanks Brianna. I just got news that Parson has paid and is back at the fairgrounds. In other news….."

"She's has punched three people while she was away. Two big name riders and some low life cowboy. How many more before she gets home?' Frank asked Chet.

"Depends on who makes her mad Frank." Chet replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Next day….

Blaze's heart race just one more rider before her turn. She needed to win this. She wanted to win this to show she still has the skills of Blaze Parson from six years ago. Amy was sitting in the second position with a 15 flat and Alex was first with a 14.8 run. "Now ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for Blaze Parson and Unbridled Texas Freedom."

Blaze kicked Freedom and she knew what to do. She ran as fast as she could around turn one. Blaze held on and kept her eyes on the clock. Turn number two she gained more speed just what she needed. As the rounded turn number three, Freedom was going as fast as her legs could go. Cameras flashed as she passed the finish line. She closed her eyes to hear her score. "Ladies and gentlemen, this year's National Barrel Horse Champion is….." She let it hang for a moment.

Blaze prayed it was her and she knew Alex was doing the same. "Give it up for Blaze Parson with a 14.5 second ride." She finally said after a few seconds.

Rouge and Amy ran up to her and as soon as she jumped off Freedom they hugged her. "There you have it folks, six years of training and working hard, Blaze Parson showed the country she still could do it.

Blaze, Alex and Amy walked up to the podium with their horses trailing behind. Blaze stepped on the tallest one and threw her hands in the air.

At Black Creek…

Everyone prayed Blaze was going to win. "Give it up for Blaze Parson with a 14.5 second ride."

Chet and Faith jumped off the couch and hugged each other. Gwen jumped for joy while the rest of them did the same exact thing. They watched them hand the trophies out. "This is such a blessing for me to get to be here and win what I should've won six years ago. I have major thanks to everyone at Black Creek ranch for making this happen and to my best friends in the world and to my rivals for always being there to challenge me." Blaze sent a wink to Alex who actually hugged her.

Blaze's eyes shot open, she just won the respect of Alex Farrington. "I also have my wonderful family and husband to thank for this." Blaze sent a wink towards the camera for Black Creek.

Blaze won 10,000 dollars, a new saddle and a huge trophy. Amy won 2,500 dollars and a small trophy. Alex won 5,000 dollars and a medium trophy. Cliff kept the fans away as Blaze headed towards her truck. She handed Cliff a piece of paper. "Come visit us sometime soon. I bet Shadow would love to see the guys who gave him a swirlies in the bathroom toilet." Blaze laughed and hopped into the truck.

They headed for home. "I can't believe it Blaze!" Rouge said.

"That saddle is for you, I decided not to buy you one." Blaze laughed.

"Oh I see, I get a hand me down."

"It's brand spanking new, it ain't no hand me down."

After everybody went to bed Shadow called Blaze. "I am so proud." He said.

"Shadow, I am proud of myself for winning this. I'm coming home and I won't be leaving anytime soon." Blaze said.

"How long until you get home?"

"Give me three days, I'll be home soon. I've got to go, I can't talk and drive in the dark. I love you very much Shadow."

"Well I love you more Blaze."

Blaze laughed and hung up. Shadow sat on the bed. Three days and no more sleeping alone.

3 Days later…..

Around two in the afternoon, the girls pulled into Dusty Rapids. Blaze dropped Amy and Flash off first then Rouge and Sunshine. Everybody was inside when Blaze pulled in. She turned the engine off and silently snuck into the house. They were all sitting in the living room talking when she snuck in. No one saw her. She snuck up behind Shadow. "Apparently nobody wants to see me." She said.

She scared Shadow so much he almost face planted on the hard wood floor. Faith jumped up and hugged her daughter. "I can't believe you didn't call when you got close." She said.

"I can't surprise you guys?" Blaze asked and hugged her mom back.

When she was done with her parents, she moved onto Shadow. "I'm home." She smiled and kissed him.

"Get a room." Sonic muttered.

When they broke she said. "I invited your best friends over." Blaze said.

"Who?" Shadow was confused.

"Does Cliff Hendrickson, Josh Ford and Jason Zetrech ring a bell?" Blaze asked.

Sonic and Silver busted out laughing Shadow, his reaction was fear. "Those guys gave Shadow swirlies when he acted up in high school." Silver said.

"Why did you do that?' Shadow asked.

"Well Cliff was with me the whole time. He was my body guard. Sounds a bit strange but he kept the fans off of me for three weeks. Jason was with Amy and Josh was with Rouge. Let me tell you something, you are very tiny compared to him."

"Don't you think I know that?" Shadow asked.

Blaze nodded her head and walked outside. She opened the trailer and led Freedom out to the pasture. She unloaded her saddle and headed towards the tack room. Shadow came up behind her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in and just before their lips met. "I love you too."

Shadow planted his lips on hers and kissed her. After a while they broke for air. "Missed me?"

"I did. I don't like cold beds." Shadow said.

"I have things to unpack, come help me." Blaze said.

They walked out of the stables hand in hand. She opened the trailer door to the livings space. Shadow followed her. "Where did I put that check?" Blaze asked looking for her money.

"You've lost 10,000 dollars in three days?" Shadow asked.

"I temporally missed placed it." Blaze corrected.

Then Blaze's phone started ringing. "Hey Rouge, what are you up too?" Blaze asked.

"I'm just sitting here looking at this fancy check I got."

"How much?"

"10,000 dollars."

"You stole it!? I'm coming to get it."

"Don't get worked up, I knew you would get mad. That is what you get for not giving me that saddle."

"If you bring it back, I will give you the saddle." Blaze said.

"I'll be right over."

Blaze hung up the phone. "She took it, she's bringing it back." Blaze said.

Shadow shook his head and grabbed her suitcase. He walked inside and took it upstairs. Rouge and Knuckles pulled into the driveway. "See, I was just playing with you." Rouge said and handed her the money.

"Very funny." Blaze muttered and shoved it in her pocket.

She hopped back into the trailer to get the saddle. "- it." Blaze growled.

"You okay?" Rouge asked.

"I just hit my - head, that's it."

Blaze stepped out and put the saddle in the back of Knuckles' truck. "Tell me, was hugging Alex strange to you?" Knuckles asked.

"It was, I was about to hit her. Before I left, she told me I was awesome and she wanted to be my friend. I was like WHAT!? Now way." Blaze laughed.

"I would do the same thing. I was talking to Jason before I left and he said he was going to come down and visit." Rouge said.

"I gave Cliff my address and directions from Dallas to get here. I bet you 10 bucks I say he would get lost." Blaze said.

"Oh you are on."

"You moved up on Alex's list." Shadow said.

"Like to the top. Now she won't be much trouble. I say move, she will move. I just can't believe it."

"Shadow next time, don't let your wife go alone." Knuckles laughed.

"Yeah, I learned that. Every night there was something else about her doing something. Did you hear about her punching Alex? She called and said that she got arrested."

"I heard about that. I almost busted out laughing."

"I punched her and cops were all over me. There had to be ten cops." Blaze laughed.

"There was, it was almost hysterical. Blaze was kicking and screaming like a crazy woman when they drug her to their car."

"They weren't being nice about it either."

Blaze leaned up against Shadow and continued talking with her friend. Amy pulled up. "Did I miss the party?" She asked stepping out.

Silver stopped his conversation Sonic and Jet and headed their way. "Silver you dummy, we weren't done talking." Jet said.

Silver ignored them and came over to join them. "Looks how's falling for a girl." Blaze whispered in Shadow's ear.

Shadow saw Silver heading their way out of the corner of his eye. "He's gone girl crazy like I have." Shadow whispered back and kissed her forehead.

"No, Rouge was just returning something she took from me." Blaze laughed.

"What did she take?"

"10,000 dollars." Rouge said.

"You stole her check?" Amy asked.

"Yes she did."

"I just got back from cashing mine out. I can go shopping for some show clothes and probably get more tack. I have 2,500 dollars to spend."

"Is that all you talk about? Money this or lets go buy that." Shadow asked.

"No, why would I do that?" Blaze asked sweetly.

"Don't start acting all innocent." Shadow said.

Silver stood next to Amy with his hands in his pockets. They knew Silver and Amy had something going on but they weren't going to tell anybody. After a while of talking, Amy and Silver took off. "Do you think we should follow?" Knuckles asked.

"I would leave them." Blaze said.

She was sitting in Shadow's lap. She had her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her so she wouldn't fall off. "Well, what do we want to do, I mean we can't just sit here and do nothing." Rouge said.

"That actually sounds really fun right now." Blaze said.

"Blaze, you are getting lazy. You need to do something." Knuckles laughed.

"Well Lazy is in my dictionary probably not yours. I am very happy sitting here."

Shadow shook his head. "You are going to have to get off my lap sometime soon. I can't sit around all day." He said.

"Sure you can. There is nothing to do so why don't we just sit around and enjoy each other's company."

Shadow grabbed her bridal style and carried her into the house. "I have things to do." He said as he headed up the stairs.

"I don't, put me down." Blaze said.

Shadow opened the door and set her down on the bed. "You-" Blaze's sentence was cut off when Shadow's lips met hers.

She pulled him on the bed with her. When they broke, Blaze was underneath Shadow. "I love you." She said.

"Well I love you more." He said.

Couple Months Later…..

As the months started to drag on, the crankier Blaze became. Her parents were starting to get exhausted along with Shadow. A light blanket of snow covered the ground that morning. Shadow sat at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him. Chet sat across from him. "Did you sleep on the couch again last night?" Chet asked his son in law.

"No, I slept on the - floor." Shadow muttered.

"She will get worse before she gets better. I was the same exact way when I was pregnant." Faith said as she flipped the pancakes.

"I think our daughter is worse than what you were." Chet said.

"She probably is."

Sonic and Gwen came through the door. "Good morning." Gwen said as she sat next to her brother.

"Good morning to you too." Shadow muttered.

"Got kicked out of the bed again?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but I slept on the - floor."

Then Blaze came down the stairs with her arms across her chest. "Your stuff is still on the - floor." She growled.

"God woman, you are driving me insane." Shadow said and stood up.

She followed him up the stairs. Her arms were still across her chest when he entered the room. "Anything else you want me to do?" He asked.

She glared at him then she busted out laughing. "Is this all a joke to you?" Shadow asked.

"This time it was but last night it wasn't. I didn't want to pick your stuff up." Blaze said.

Shadow shook his head and walked up to her. He placed his hand on her stomach. "You know, you are beautiful." He said.

Blaze smiled and kissed him lightly. "That's why you married me."

They walked hand in hand down to the table. Faith and Chet both shook their heads. "Rouge called, she wanted to talk to you. It was very important." Faith said.

Blaze grabbed the phone and headed up into her room. She dialed and waited for Rouge to answer. "Blaze, came you come over?" Rouge asked.

Her voice was shaky a little bit. "Rouge, what's going on?" Blaze asked.

"Can you just come over? It's Sunshine, she's down and I can't get her up."

"I'll be right over." Blaze said an hung up.

She flung the closet door open and grabbed some clothes. All of her shirts were too tight and her jeans were uncomfortable. "You've got to be kidding me." Blaze said.

She grabbed one of Shadow's shirts and threw it on. Was a little too big but she could care less. She tucked the shirt into her and grabbed her belt. After fighting with the belt, she grabbed her coat, hat boots and keys. Blaze practically ran down the stairs and straight towards her truck. She jumped in and headed straight towards Rouge's place. When she got there, Rouge was in the stables. She ran inside. "She's been down for a little over a half an hour. She won't get up, the vet is going to be here soon." Rouge said.

Blaze kneeled down next to the mare and ran her hand across her stomach. She stopped for a second." Has she ever been with the stallion?" Blaze asked.

"Not that I know of." Rouge said. "I had to take Triple K's stallion back but that was about a year ago."

"Rouge, she's in foal. Watch her, she's having contractions right now." Blaze said as she patted the mare's neck.

Sunshine lifted her head and stood up but laid back down but on the other side. Sunshine whinnied and pushed hard. Blaze stood up and walked behind. "We've got feet. Don't stop Sunshine." Blaze said.

Sunshine pushed again and she got the head out. "Come on Sunny." Rouge said.

Once again Sunshine pushed and a little bit more of the foal came out. "Come on, just a little more." Blaze urged.

One last heave from Sunshine and the foal was completely out. "Go get me some towels." Blaze said as she help the foal get all of the yuckies out of its throat.

Sunshine stood up and started cleaning the foal. Rouge came back in with towels in hand. "Do you have any heat lamps?"

"I'll go get one."

Blaze grabbed a towel from the sack and helped dry off the foal. When Rouge came back, the foal was already trying to stand up. Blaze looked down at Shadow's shirt, it was full of blood and everything else. "He wouldn't mind." Blaze said.

"I bet he would." Rouge said as she plugged in the heat lamp.

The vet walked in. "Looks like you girls got it." He said.

"We did, nothing serious." Rouge said.

"How's life Blaze?"

"Horrible." Blaze laughed.

He nodded his head and headed back into the snow. "I'm going to head home, anything else you need?" Blaze asked.

"Nope, I think I got it. Thank you for coming over."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Blaze said and headed back out to her truck.

She pulled in and everyone was sitting around in the living room. Blaze walked inside. "For heaven's sake, what did you did you do?" Faith asked looking at the blood stained on Shadow's shirt.

"Nothing." Blaze said.

Shadow shook his head. "You know that was my favorite shirt." He said.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to get different clothes because mine doesn't fit right."

"What did Rouge need?" Chet asked.

"Sunshine apparently was pregnant and she decided to have her foal today. Rouge didn't think anything of it; she has Triple K to thank for that."

"He acts like his animals are the best around but his stallions head over to Broken Bowl and he doesn't even care but he cares when our bull is over at his place." Sonic said.

"Speaking of Mr. King, once again our bull is over at his place. Sonic, why don't you and Silver head over." Chet said.

Silver stood up and grabbed his coat. Sonic he did the same and they headed out into the snow to go get the bull back. Blaze headed up the stairs to change. She threw the dirty clothes on the ground and slipped on a comfy pair of pants and another one of Shadow's shirts. She grabbed the dirty clothes and headed down the stairs to throw them in the laundry room. Shadow shook his head when he saw Blaze in another one of his shirts. When she came back from the laundry room she sat down next to Shadow. "You know, it is so beautiful when it snows." Gwen said looking out the window.

"I could care less." Blaze said.

"Stop being so - cranky Blaze." Faith snapped.

Blaze rolled her eyes and ignored her mother. After a while Silver and Sonic came back in. "Next time you should send Shadow out." Sonic said.

"Was Mr. King there?" Chet asked.

"Yeah, he told us we were trespassing and he kicked us off the ranch. He wouldn't let us get the bull because we weren't Blaze and Shadow."

"I'm not going out there in that - weather." Blaze said.

"I'll call him."

"We got the bull, we headed the back way and took our bull back. Mr. King didn't even see us." Silver said sitting down next to Frank.

The Blaze phone started ringing but it was upstairs. Blaze stood up and hauled herself up the stairs. It was Rouge. "What do you need?" Blaze asked and she was not the least bit polite about it.

"Blaze, are you busy?" She asked.

"If you call sitting on the couch busy, yeah."

"Amy called, her mom is in the hospital. She fell down the stairs and broke her hip Amy wants us to go down to Dallas with her."

"Let me get changed. After we stopped by the hospital, I need more clothes."

"We can do that, see you in a bit."

Blaze hung up and changed her clothes. She put on a pair of jeans and one of her larger shirts which was still a little tight. After fussing with her boots and belt, she headed down stairs with her black hat on and keys in hand. "Where are you heading this time?" Chet asked.

"Amy's mom is in the hospital and she doesn't want to head to Dallas alone. I'm going to pick up more clothes while I'm there. I'll be back within the week." Blaze said and headed out the door.

Shadow stood up and ran out the door to catch her. "Do you really need to go?" He asked.

"Yes I do, if you get changed, you can come with. Make sure you pack extra clothes." Blaze said.

Shadow headed straight to his room and put on cleaner clothes. He shoved some clothes in a suitcase and headed back out the door. He shoved the suitcase under the seat and hopped into the driver's side. They took off straight for Rouge's place. Amy was already there waiting for them. "Well look who came along, how are you Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"I could be better if I didn't sleep on the - floor." Shadow said.

"You kicked him off the bed?" Amy asked Blaze.

"I was mad." Blaze said.

"You are always mad."

Blaze rolled her eyes and continued watching the snow gently fall. Once everybody was settled they headed out to Dallas. Once they reached the city limits, Blaze was asleep against the window. "What hospital?" Shadow asked.

"The one by the rodeo grounds, it is the closest one." Amy answered.

After 10 minutes they were pulled up in the hospital parking lot. When Amy and Rouge hopped out, Shadow attempted to wake Blaze up. He reached across the arm rest and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Blaze, we are here." He said.

"Already." Blaze mumbled.

"You have been asleep for two hours."

Blaze unbuckled herself and stepped outside. Shadow locked the doors and walked inside. Rouge was waiting for them. "She wants to be alone for a bit." She said.

"How is she?" Blaze asked.

"Amy or her mom?"

"Both."

"Amy she's okay, her mother is in a lot of pain."

Blaze sat down next to Rouge and Shadow sat down next to her. They heard sirens blaring just outside, must be an emergency. People pulled a man in on a stretcher, it was a cowboy because his hat was on his stomach. They disappeared around the corner. About five minutes later, Justin and Alex came through the doors. They sat in the seats across from them. Justin saw them and glared, Shadow could've cared less. Alex, she stood up and sat next to Rouge. "I haven't seen you guys lately, how have you been?" She asked.

Knowing that Blaze proved she was better than her, Alex seemed a lot like Amy. She was always happy instead if cranky, Blaze took up the crankiness Alex left behind. Before Blaze could make some snotty comment Shadow spoke up. "We are doing good, thanks for asking."

Blaze glared at him. Amy came back out. "She wants to be alone for a bit, let's go shopping Blaze." Amy said. "Oh hi Alex."

Blaze wanted to rip Amy's face off. "Our Dad was riding a bronc at the fair grounds and he got trampled, that's why we are here." Alex said.

Shadow stood up and so did Justin. "Hope your dad is going to be okay." Rouge said.

"Oh he will, he's a cowboy." Alex said.

Shadow and Justin exchanged glares. Shadow wrapped his arm around Blaze's waist and headed towards the truck. He helped her up into the passenger seat. Justin was determined to beat the - out of Shadow. Shadow went to go jump into the truck but Justin stopped him. "You aren't going to walk out on this one Shadow." He said.

"Walk out? I am not stupid Justin, I will kick your -. Right now I'm cold and I have better things to do than to stand out here and fight you." Shadow said and hopped into the truck.

He left Justin standing in the parking lot. Blaze sat in the passenger seat shivering but she tried to hide she was cold. Shadow watched her carefully while trying his best to drive. The heat was cranked up as high as it could go, how could she possibly be cold? He pulled up at the hotel so they could book in. "Let's just stay here and go shopping in the morning." Shadow said.

Rouge and Amy darted their eyes towards Blaze and they nodded their heads.

Shadow helped Blaze to their room. Her legs weren't functioning like they should. She caught something. Before they made it to their room, Blaze passed out. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. He set her down on the bed and brought his hand up to her forehead. "God she's burning up." He mumbled.

He grabbed her phone and dialed up her mom first then the doctor. "Hey Blaze, how are you doing?" Faith answered.

"It's Shadow, Blaze ain't doing so hot." Shadow said.

"What's wrong?"

"I think she caught the flu or something. She hotter than a cast iron pot over a fire."

"I would have the doc look her over."

"That was who I was going to call next."

"Call me after the doc comes." Faith said and hung up.

Shadow called the doctor and he was over in a jiffy. He knocked on the hotel door. "Are you Shadow?" He asked.

"That's me, she's on the bed." Shadow said.

The doctor checked her pulse, temperature and everything else that doctors check. "She's got a cold, nothing serious. It should be out of her system by tomorrow if she wakes up. Give her Tylenol or Ibuprofen every six to eight hours. If she gets worse just call and we will get her into the emergency room." The doc said and left.

Shadow dialed up Faith again. "Anything major?" Faith asked.

"Just a cold, nothing serious."

"I'm coming down, where are you guys?" Faith asked.

"Faith, you don't have to. I can get her, we will be home soon."

"Don't you argue with me, where are you?"

"The Best Western, the closest one from the hospital." Shadow sighed.

Faith hung up. Apparently he can't take care of his wife. About three hours later Faith knocked on the door. Shadow stood up from his seat next to the bed to answer it. "Glad you could make it." Shadow said, not very happy his mother-in-law came.

Faith ran towards the bed next to Blaze. All Blaze did was moan a bit. Faith placed her hand on Blaze's forehead. "She is burning up isn't she." Faith said.

"Her temperature keeps rising a degree ever half an hour. How do you get it to go down?" Shadow asked.

"Do you have any cold rags?"

"Next to the bed already."

Shadow crossed his arms around his chest as he watched Faith. Night started to fall and the city lights turned on. Faith headed to a room she checked out to sleep for the night. Shadow sat at Blaze's bed side, holding her hand and praying that she would get better. Praying was something he didn't do often. He would usually pray for a good ride but that was when he competed in the rodeos, now it was a whole different thing. Around one in the morning, Shadow had his head against the night stand, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, he let sleep take over. It was about 4 when he heard the bed shift. When he opened his eyes he was met with half open golden ones. "You feeling any better?" Shadow asked.

"If you think that I am ready to puke my guts up better." Blaze said.

"You must feeling a little better if you can talk to me." Shadow said and sat down next to her on the bed. "Your mom is next door."

"Uh, why didn't you tell her to stay home? I mean you can take care of me just fine."

"Blaze, convincing you mother to stay home is the most impossible job in the world."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The more they talked, the more Blaze's eyes dropped. About an hour later, she was back to sleeping along with Shadow. Around 9, Faith came in and Shadow was up. "Did she ever get up?" Faith asked.

"Around four she did. She fell back to sleep about an hour later." Shadow said rubbing his eyes.

"Well, she doesn't have a fever anymore. I'm going to head home and get stuff done around the house. If you need anything just call." Faith said and left.

"Is she gone?" Blaze asked.

"Yep, you know how to fake sleep don't you?"

"I must do good if I could convince you."

She sat up, it took a lot of effort but she managed to sit up. "I feel like -."

"That's what happens when you get sick, you always fell like - the next day."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "You must be feeling better if you can roll your eyes at me." Shadow said.

"I feel better that I'm actually awake and talking to someone." Blaze said.

A knock on the door broke their conversation. Shadow stood up and answered it. "Hey Shadow." It was Rouge and Amy.

"How's Blaze?"

"I feel like -, thanks for asking." Blaze said.

Rouge and Amy walked in. "We saw your mom leave."

"Yeah, she was here. I can't take care of her by myself so she comes and does a 5 minute job that I could do." Shadow said.

"Well, Amy's mom can leave the hospital tomorrow. Can you last that long?" Rouge asked.

"Depends. If I get worse then I'm going home but I'm up and alive I bet I can make it another day." Blaze said.

"Well, we will see you later." Amy said and they both walked out.

Shadow sat down next to Blaze and kissed her forehead. About a couple hours later, Blaze was up walking around. "I hate getting sick." Blaze mumbled.

"Well, be happy you don't sick very often." Shadow said.

They walked down the hallways just to pass the time. As day turned to night, Blaze was back to being cranky and unhappy. Miserable and a pain to be with. "You know, I like you better when you are sick." Shadow said.

Blaze crossed her arms across her chest. "And I like you better when you sleep on the floor."

And that was how Shadow ended up sleeping on the floor. Amy's mom was brought back home and Blaze did get larger clothes. As winter turned to spring, they knew Blaze was getting real close to having a baby. If she ate something that didn't agree with her, she wouldn't be up half the night vomiting in the bathroom. She was on a strict diet and she was sick of it. She got awful cravings for chocolate and spicy salsa. Like any other day, Shadow sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand. "Sleep good?" Chet asked

"For the first time in months I actually got to sleep in bed." Shadow said.

"That's a big win."

Blaze came down the stairs with a bathrobe on over her clothes which consisted of a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "What are you guys up to today?" Blaze asked.

"Training horses and moving the cows up the ridge." Chet answered.

"Really and I can't do a - thing. Shadow I am really starting to dislike you." Blaze said.

"Hate me all you want, you married me." Shadow said.

Blaze sat down next to Shadow and Faith brought out a cup of tea. "Mom, I want coffee." Blaze said.

"No, because last time you had it you got sick and spent the whole day in the bathroom." Faith said.

Blaze glared at her mom but Faith didn't mind, she was used to it. Gwen and Sonic walked in. "So Chet what are we up to today?" Sonic asked.

"Training horses and moving the cows up the ridge." Chet said.

"Yes, now I can ride in the middle because Blaze can't help." Sonic said.

"Watch it, you will be riding in back when we bring the cows back." Blaze snapped.

"Gwen, do you mind if you stay and help me around the house?" Faith asked.

"Sure."

"Sonic, you are going to have to ride in back, sorry." Chet said.

Sonic's smile faded. The rest of the ranch hands came in and enjoyed breakfast. Around 1, everybody saddled up and stated moving cows. Blaze watched the guys disappear over the hill. Rouge and Amy came over when they disappeared from her sight. "Hey girl." Rouge said.

Rouge, she was 5 months pregnant. Blaze nodded her head and headed into the living room. "She's mad, she'll get over it." Faith said.

Before Blaze sat down what she wasn't ready for to happen, happened. Her water broke and it was followed by a painful contraction. "MOM!" Blaze said as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Faith ran to her side. "Is it coming?" She asked.

"Yes."

Rouge and Amy scurried to help Faith. "Gwen, go find Shadow and make it fast. Take Midnight." Faith said.

Gwen nodded her head and ran out to the stables. She found Midnight and saddled him up. "Please be a good boy and run as fast as you can go." Gwen said and kicked him.

Midnight took off at full speed. She caught up to the herd in about a half an hour. "What's the problem Gwen?" Chet asked.

"Shadow, you need to go home right now."

"Gwen, what's going on?" Shadow asked.

"It's Blaze, the baby is coming."

"Already?!"

"Yes, go. I can take care of the job."

Shadow turned Hero around and headed straight for home. "Were you joking?" Sonic asked.

"Why in the world would I lie about something like that? I'm riding Midnight because he is the fastest horse we own on this ranch. A half an hour is a long ride." Gwen said.

It took shadow a half an hour to get home. He practically threw himself off Hero and he headed straight into the ranch house. When he walked in, Blaze was holding a blanket and Rouge and Amy were awing over it. Faith stood up. "Let's go girls and leave them be alone for a bit."

Faith, Amy and Rouge left the room. "It's a boy." Blaze said.

Shadow bent down and kissed her. He ran his hand over the little baby's forehead. He had black fur with a powder white muzzle. He had yellow eyes and crimson strips in his short black hair. He had a tail like Blaze but it was a red tip instead of dark purple. "Did you like Chase?"

"I do, and I think it fits him." Shadow said.

"Ready for sleepless nights?"

"I already get those."

Blaze laughed, something he hasn't heard in a while. "I love you." Blaze said.

"I love you too." Shadow said.

About an hour later, Chet came through the doors. "Hey, grandpa made it." Shadow joked.

"Watch it young man or grandpa with show you some old school - whooping's." Chet said.

Blaze handed her father Chase. "What did you name him?"

"We agreed on Chase Jed Talon, fine with you?" Blaze asked.

"Whatever you agree on is fine with me." Chet said.

After a couple days of relatives coming over and friends stopping by, Blaze and Shadow were finally left alone. Blaze used the extra bed room as a nursery. It was already painted blue so they didn't need to change it. Blaze stood above the crib rocking Chase to sleep. Shadow came up behind her and placed his hand on her hip. Blaze set him down and leaned up against Shadow. "Mom will let me train horses next month." Blaze said.

"I know how happy you must be." Shadow said.

"Oh I'm excited alright."

"Sonic is trying to train every horse he can before you come and start telling him what to do."

"I bet he is. Did Travis leave this morning?"

"He got fired."

"Why?"

"He wasn't doing his job. He sat there and made us do his dirty work. Chet caught him doing it and fired him on spot."

"Shadow, do you think you can do it?"

"Do what Blaze?"

"Take over Black Creek. Dad is getting old and all he has a hard time during the heat. Every year he keeps getting worse and worse."

"Blaze, I still have a lot to learn. I'm not ready to take over anything before I know what the hell I'm doing."

They walked out of the nursery but as soon as Blaze closed the door, Chase started crying. Blaze stopped and walked right back in. Shadow followed her. "Shadow!" Faith called and it wasn't the good call either.

Blaze and Shadow took off down the stairs. Blaze held Chase close to her as she headed down the stairs. Chet was lying on the floor not moving. "What happened?" Shadow asked.

"He passed out, the ambulance should be here in about 10 minutes. Go get to guys working again."

The sirens blared and the paramedics came in and put Chet on a stretcher. Faith followed and Blaze stood in the living room. She watched them leave and she had tears in her eyes. Shadow walked outside and made the guys get back to work. Frank and Bill headed back out to feed the hay. Gwen came in and looked at Blaze. She was biting her lip to keep herself from crying. Gwen took Chase and Blaze headed out to go find Shadow. Gwen watched as she collapsed into Shadow arms. Tears streamed down her face. Blaze couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Shadow held her tight. "He's going to be alright Blaze I promise." Shadow said.

After a while, Gwen put Chase up and Blaze sat by the phone. When the phone rang, Blaze was quick to answer. "Is this Blaze?"

"Yes."

"Your father…. He just died."

**To Be Continued. **

**Sorry for the short story but I'm ready to start the next one. Life On Black Creek is the next story in the series. **

**Cliff hanger! Anyways please remember if you don't have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all and ENJOY! **

**Shadazefan14 is out. **

**YEEEEEHAW! **


End file.
